


Tigre Noir, Aigle Blanc, 2ème partie

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [3]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Book Verse, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Bloqué dans le Bosphore, l'équipage du Nautilus cherche un moyen de rompre l'encerclement, tandis que le professeur Aronnax se remet progressivement de ses blessures.
Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371196
Comments: 25
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyraRoderich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraRoderich/gifts).
  * A translation of [Black Tiger, White Eagle, part2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652432) by Kerisia. 



Je sortis lentement de l'oubli pour me retrouver dans une réalité glaciale et tranchante. Je me sentais dégoûté : ma gorge était sèche, ma langue gonflée était comme aplatie dans ma bouche par une grosse pierre, le froid du tombeau me perçait jusqu'aux os... Je ne me souvenais pas comment je m’étais retrouvé dans cette situation. Il m'était arrivé quelque chose, à en juger par ce que je ressentais - quelque chose de terrible, mais il ne m’en restait que des images lumineuses éparses, à la limite de la conscience, obstinément suggérées.

Une obscurité brune couvait sous mes paupières fermées. La mémoire me revenait peu à peu - je me souvins que j'étais en captivité chez le colonel Spencer, que j'étais torturé par la soif, me forçant à nommer le lieu de la rencontre avec le capitaine Nemo, et que j’avais attrapé un rhume en recueillant l'eau de pluie avec ma chemise. Puis j'ouvris les yeux et je revis une chambre étroite avec un papier peint d’un bleu terne et un rectangle de fenêtre gris coupé en tranches par des barreaux. Tout ce qui me revenait en mémoire - le grondement de l'explosion et l'odeur caustique de la poudre à canon, le craquement de la vieille chaloupe et le goût du calvados sur mes lèvres, la main serrée de Krasnowski sur mon poignet et le grain nocturne noyé de pluie glacée – tout cela s’avéra être un rêve. 

Le capitaine Nemo ne pilotait pas le _Nautilus_ dans l'obscurité, et je n'admirais pas ses mains précises, serrant la roue dans le crépuscule rubis de la cabine. Et - mon Dieu ! - il ne m'avait pas surpris dans le couloir sombre menant à la salle des machines, ni ne m'avait pressé contre lui, la paume de la main sur ma bouche... pas plus qu’il n’avait caressé mes lèvres et supplié : "Pierre, s'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas." Tout ce qui me donnait la force de vivre n'était que le fruit de l'imagination, de la morosité, d'une hallucination dans une fièvre froide, d'un long rêve fantastiquement lumineux ! 

Un rêve dont je ne voulais pas me réveiller douloureusement. 

Des abysses du désespoir, je fus tiré par le grincement d'une chaise et le bruissement d'une page tournée. La chambre bleue ne pouvait tout simplement pas produire de tels sons, et j’ouvris les yeux avec stupéfaction. 

Et je vis Zbigniew assis à côté de mon lit, un livre à la main. 

J'étais à bord du _Nautilus_ , dans mon ancienne cabine, et la seule chose qui dispersait la pénombre était la lampe de bureau ; les moteurs ne bourdonnaient pas parce que le sous-marin était probablement au fond. 

Le soulagement m’envahit et me fit un instant refermer les yeux. 

\- Zbigniew, appelai-je, mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut une respiration sifflante et incompréhensible. 

Il leva immédiatement la tête, posa le livre sur la table et se pencha vers moi. 

\- M. Aronnax, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez soif ? 

Je hochai la tête en silence. 

Zbigniew versa de l'eau de la carafe, me soutint dans ses bras pour m'aider à m'asseoir et porta un verre à mes lèvres. L'eau était propre, froide et étonnamment savoureuse. J’avalai le verre d’un coup, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Ma tête était un peu plus claire, le voile visqueux et nauséeux commençait à se dissiper. 

Zbigniew m'allongea soigneusement et borda la couverture de tous les côtés. 

Seconde par seconde, les tableaux épars dans ma tête furent réunis en un livret sous forme de feuilles imprimées séparément. Je me souvenais distinctement de ma fuite avec Krasnowski, de mon refuge sur une vieille chaloupe, de mon retour au _Nautilus_ , notre campagne en mer Noire, une tentative de révolte presque fatale, le coup de feu traître de Krasnowski, qui aurait dû couper court à la vie du capitaine Nemo, mais qui avait failli couper court à la mienne. Par la grâce de la Providence avais-je réussi à survivre, et qu'était-il arrivé aux autres ? 

\- Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? 

J’eus du mal à parler. 

\- Le 21 octobre. 

Cinq jours après le coup de feu ! Pas étonnant que j'eusse terriblement soif. 

Je rassemblai toute ma volonté et j'essayai de bouger mes mains, mais je n’y parvins pas - seule une douleur aiguë me transperça du coude aux doigts. 

\- Dites-moi... où nous sommes... et comment, exhalai-je. 

Zbigniew me regardait avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait ou ne devait pas dire. 

\- Nous sommes toujours dans la mer Noire, commença-t-il prudemment. -Et il nous reste six torpilles. Deux d'entre elles ont dû être détonées pendant les essais. Mais maintenant nous savons exactement quelle force ils explosent. 

La brûlure dans mes mains ne cessa pas ; contraire, elle se renforça. C'était comme si du plomb fondu était versé dans mes os, une douleur brûlante avec des fils fins se répandant sur mes nerfs, rongeant mes paumes et mes doigts avec des hordes de fourmis venimeuses. 

Zbigniew, quant à lui, poursuivit : 

\- Dans le Bosphore, nous avons le réseau et les champs de mines, jusqu'au fond. Les mines sont britanniques, à en juger par les marquages. Les navires n'ayant pas plus de trois mètres de tirant d'eau passent dans le Bosphore. Celui qui a lancé tout cela est bien préparé. 

Je fermai les yeux. Il me fallut un sérieux effort pour respirer encore doucement et ne pas me mordre les lèvres. 

\- M. Aronnax, vous sentez-vous plus mal ? 

\- Zbigniew... merci. Maintenant, partez. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. 

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur le professeur, mais j'ai des ordres - sur un ton d'excuse. Si je pars et qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, le capitaine m'arrachera la tête. 

Je ne pus résister à un agacement involontaire : 

\- Que pourrait-il m'arriver au lit ? 

\- Je dois être là pour vous. Ne faites pas attention à moi. Considérez-moi ici plutôt comme un meuble. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis ajouta : 

\- Après ces balles, c'est toujours comme ça. Si vous restez en vie, alors vous serez marqué à vie. 

Je réalisai qu'il ne partirait pas - il n'y avait pas à espérer que ma demande l'emportât sur l'ordre du capitaine du _Nautilus_. La douleur monta par vagues, devenant parfois intolérable. Je ne pouvais pas garder en tête une seule pensée cohérente pour me distraire, et je commençai donc à compter simplement - de un à dix, puis à cent, à mille, en consacrant tous mes efforts à ne pas gémir et à ne pas manquer de chiffres. Mes mains brûlaient et me tourmentaient comme si chaque nerf était enroulé sur un petit crochet chauffé à blanc. 

J'avais atteint cinq mille lorsque la douleur commença à s'atténuer légèrement, se transformant en une démangeaison électrique barbelée. Après six mille cinq cents, je pouvais déjà penser à autre chose - comme des mines mortelles couvrant notre chemin hors de la mer Noire, ou à l'endroit où, dans le sud de l'Europe, on peut trouver du sodium métallique chimiquement pur. Je restais allongé, les yeux fermés, sans bouger ni faire de bruit, et je dus avoir l'air endormi. 

Puis j'entendis le déclic de la serrure, le court grincement de la porte d'ouverture, et le capitaine Nemo entra dans la cabine. Je le reconnus à ses pas avant même qu'il ne parlât à Zbigniew - doucement, protégeant clairement mon rêve. Zbigniew répondit tout en baissant la voix - également dans le dialecte de l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , donc je ne compris pas un mot. Ils échangèrent quelques dizaines de phrases, et Zbigniew sortit de la cabine pour aller dans le couloir. 

Le capitaine et moi restâmes seuls. 

À un autre moment, je ne lui aurais pas volé mon attention en faisant semblant de dormir, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais trop épuisé et trop avide de réconfort. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi, mais je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander ouvertement. Je me souvenais d'avoir rêvé alors des choses les plus innocentes - que Nemo s'asseyait sur une chaise et reprenait peut-être le livre lu par Zbigniew, et que j'écoutais le bruissement silencieux des pages et apercevais le capitaine à travers des cils à demi-fermés. Pendant une minute ou deux, en retenant mon souffle, j’écoutais ses pas, inquiet qu'il s'en allât et me laissât seul. Au lieu de cela, le capitaine s’approcha du lit, s’assit sur le bord - le matelas plia sous son poids – et me prit la main. 

Je ne sais par quel genre de miracle je pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles brûlantes me pénétraient simultanément dans la paume de la main, mais à travers leur chaleur piquante, je pouvais clairement sentir le contact du capitaine. Nemo tourna ma main vers le haut et se mit à la frotter doucement mais fermement, du bout de ses doigts, au centre de sa paume et dans le dos, et avec son pouce faisant des cercles, en appuyant plus ou moins fort. Après quelques minutes, la brûlure douloureuse commença à s'affaiblir, à fondre, à se dissoudre dans la sensation de ses doigts chauds et confiants. 

Il me semblait avoir oublié qu'il fallait respirer avec douceur et mesure. Ce qui se passait avait absorbé toute mon attention. Si le capitaine m'avait déjà touché, c'était toujours fugace, et j'étais à chaque fois trop excité et trop concentré pour ne rien montrer. Mais maintenant, ses mains palpaient les miennes encore et encore, comme si elles déversaient en moi une force vitale, dispersant le sang dans mes veines, ramenant la sensibilité des nerfs morts - paumes légères, lisses, un peu rêches, doigts intelligents et sensibles. Leur pression était alors vive et douloureuse, puis nette, presque douce, et je me délectais de ces sensations, comme la terre se délectait au soleil après un long hiver cruel. 

Quand la démangeaison piquante dans la paume de sa main ne fut qu'un léger engourdissement, Nemo prit mon autre main et répéta ses gestes. Et puis il dit comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais pas fait semblant de dormir : 

\- Maintenant, professeur, essayez de bouger vos mains. 

Je me réveillai pour de bon, et je fus plongé dans l’embarras. Il avait découvert mon faux-semblant ! Je pris une grande respiration, bougeai mes doigts, serrai et desserrai les poings plusieurs fois, et ce fut alors seulement que je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le capitaine en face. 

Il m’observait aimablement, mais de façon distante. 

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Aronnax ? 

\- Je me sens mieux, merci. 

\- Avez-vous mal aux mains ? 

\- Assez... mais plus maintenant. 

J'espérais que dans la pénombre de la cabine, il ne pourrait pas voir la rougeur envahir mon visage. 

\- Vous pourriez être un excellent médecin. 

Nemo secoua la tête. 

\- Les miens ont eu trop de blessures liées à l'électricité. Une certaine quantité de décharge provoque une paralysie temporaire, et la récupération ultérieure de la sensibilité nerveuse est extrêmement douloureuse. À un rythme encore plus élevé, la paralysie raidit le muscle cardiaque et entraîne la mort. C'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie. C'est donc le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, professeur. 

Il me reprit la main. 

\- Pour autant que je sache, dans trente ou quarante heures, vous serez de nouveau sur pied. Mais la coordination complète des mouvements ne sera rétablie que dans deux ou trois mois. 

\- Ce ne sera pas long du tout, dis-je doucement. 

Le capitaine me considéra d'un air étrange, puis il se rembrunit, lâcha ma main et se releva. Dans le silence dépourvu du grondement habituel des moteurs et du bruissement de l'eau coulant autour de la coque du _Nautilus_ , ses pas semblaient trop clairs. Nemo fit le tour de la cabine sans me regarder, pensant clairement et intensément à quelque chose. 

\- Vous avez déjà parlé à Zbigniew, n'est-ce pas, dit-il une minute plus tard. Le _Nautilus_ est piégé et je ne sais pas encore comment m'en sortir. Le Bosphore est couvert de barrières de mines, les torpilles qui nous restent ne suffisent pas à les détruire complètement et à percer vers la Méditerranée. Il y a assez de sodium pour alimenter les piles pendant un mois et demi au maximum. Si nous ne trouvons pas de sortie d'ici là, je vous laisserai partir. 

\- Je ne suis pas revenu sur le _Nautilus_ pour m'enfuir au premier problème, capitaine, répondis-je fermement. 

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne laisserai pas le _Nautilus_ tomber entre les mains des Britanniques, même s'il est endommagé. Le Bosphore est trop peu profond. Si nous tombons sur une mine et coulons, ils peuvent renflouer mon navire. Je n'entrerai pas dans le détroit tant que je ne serai pas absolument sûr que nous allons passer. S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, je ferai couler le _Nautilus_ dans les profondeurs de la mer Noire. Les membres de l'équipe qui veulent partir partir partiront. 

\- Le ferez-vous ? 

\- Je reste sur le _Nautilus_. 

\- Alors, je reste avec vous. 

Nemo me regarda longuement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec colère, mais je vis surtout de la peine dans ses yeux. 

\- Nous reviendrons sur cette conversation plus tard... si le besoin s'en fait encore sentir. Il est encore temps. Demain matin, nos éclaireurs retourneront dans le Bosphore - peut-être que certaines des clôtures de mines pourront être enlevées sans utiliser de torpilles. Reposez-vous, M. Aronnax. Reposez-vous et récupérez. Je compte sur votre esprit vif. 

*** 

Le soir même, je pus m'asseoir pour la première fois, avec le dos reposant sur les oreillers. Mes jambes ne m'avaient pas encore obéi, mais je réussis à tenir dans mes mains une cuillère et une tasse de soupe de poisson. Une fois le dîner terminé, je demandai à Zbigniew de m'apporter un cahier, une plume et un encrier de ma cabine, mais je ne produisis que quelques lignes avec beaucoup de difficulté : mes mains semblaient étranges, mes doigts tremblaient et les lettres sous ma plume sortaient anguleuses et irrégulières. 

La nuit s’écoula sans repos, alors que je plongeais dans un oubli angoissé, puis je revenais à la raison, encore et encore, en divaguant dans le fossé fantomatique entre le sommeil et la réalité. Je souffris parfois, mais pas aussi violemment qu'avant. Le matin, je m’endormis pour de bon et me réveillai plus tard tard avec un barbelé qui me brûlait les pieds. Ma sensibilité revenait peu à peu, et en comptant à nouveau jusqu'à cinq mille, je me réconfortais à l'idée que je me remettrais bientôt sur pied. 

Vers midi, Marco vint me voir, m'apporta de la soupe et m’annonça les dernières nouvelles. Le capitaine Nemo, Egelt et cinq autres marins étaient partis en reconnaissance dans le Bosphore, ils ne les attendaient que dans la soirée. Le _Nautilus_ était couché au fond à l'entrée du détroit en vue d'Anadolufeneri. Pour des raisons de secret, nous n'étions pas remontés à la surface depuis trois jours. Cependant, je ne pus ressentir la moindre congestion grâce aux réservoirs d'air comprimé, qui avaient aisément suffi pour quatre jours. 

En écoutant les bavardages de Marco, je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le succès de notre percée dans le Bosphore. 

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup d'ennuis, M. Aronnax, déclara-t-il avec une pure vivacité italienne, mais ça ira. 

Je n’introduisis aucune confusion dans l'âme du pauvre homme - et je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais : la foi des marins du _Nautilus_ dans le génie du capitaine était sans limite. 

Après le petit-déjeuner, je demandai à Marco d'apporter une collection des Maximes de La Rochefoucauld de la bibliothèque, mais toute la journée, je ne lus pas tant les aphorismes du grand misanthrope et penseur, que j’écoutais sans entendre le claquement des vantaux de la porte du sas et le sifflement des pompes évacuant l'eau. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Mes pensées revenaient sans cesse aux terribles paroles du capitaine Nemo sur le sabordage du _Nautilus_. Je savais que le capitaine ne laisserait pas son enfant et ne retournerait pas à la terre - comme je savais que je ne le quitterais plus. Debout avec un pied dans la tombe, je cessai d'avoir peur de la mort, mais combien était atroce la pensée que j’avais moi-même apporté au _Nautilus_ quelqu'un qui, volontairement ou non, nous avait attirés dans un piège ! 

Vers dix-neuf heures, le grondement aigu de la porte du sas annonça le retour des éclaireurs. Le sous-marin se retrouva rempli de nombreux sons - la sonnerie d'une cloche électrique, le sifflement des pompes et l'éclaboussement de l'eau déplacée, le martèlement de pieds, l'appel de voix lointaines. Puis le calme revint. J’attendais en m'asseyant sur le lit et en posant mes pieds sur le sol. Finalement, la porte s’ouvrit et le capitaine Nemo entra dans la cabine. 

Il avait l'air calme, mais son visage était fatigué, un pli marqué entre ses sourcils. Et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix semblait sèche et distante : 

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Aronnax ? 

\- Merci, je vais beaucoup mieux. 

\- Pouvez-vous venir à la bibliothèque dans une heure ? Je veux que vous participiez aussi au conseil. 

\- Je ne me suis pas encore levé, mais je vais m’y rendre. 

\- Bien. 

Il tourna les talons et partit dans ses quartiers. 

Je me souvins involontairement de ce terrible jour du 23 mars 1869, où le sous-marin avait été enfermé dans la glace entourant le pôle Sud. En m'annonçant, ainsi qu’à Conseil et Ned Land, la situation désespérée dans laquelle se trouvait _Nautilus_ et tous ses habitants, le capitaine semblait tout aussi impassible - et je pensais que les éclaireurs avaient apporté des nouvelles décevantes. 

Le cœur lourd, je sortis du lit et, m'accrochant au mur, je fis quelques pas précaires. J'étais étourdi et je me sentais faible, comme si j'avais eu une très violente attaque de malaria. Il n'est cependant pas vain de dire que cette persévérance me renforça - après une demi-heure d'exercice inlassable, je parvins à me rendre seul à la bibliothèque et à m'installer sur un des canapés en cuir. Je voulais être le premier à venir au conseil pour que ma faiblesse ne fût pas si évidente. 

Bientôt, Egelt apparut - comme le capitaine, il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Après m'avoir fait un signe de tête, il posa une grande carte d'Istanbul et du Bosphore sur la table et y fit quelques marques de crayon. Cinq minutes plus tard, le navigateur Knud et le mécanicien Andronikos s’approchèrent. Le capitaine et son second arrivèrent juste à l’heure - et à la vue de Stephan, mon cœur se serra. 

Il me sembla que ces derniers jours, Stefan Bobrovski avait vieilli de dix ans. Il avait l'air fatigué, voire épuisé - non par la fatigue qui vient après un dur travail physique, mais par l'insomnie et d’inexorables et pesantes pensées. Son visage s'était affaissé, ses yeux rougi. Stephan passa rapidement en revue les collections et son regard se posa sur moi. Je m’inclinai légèrement vers lui, et il me salua en retour. 

\- Egelt, dis-moi tout depuis le début, demanda le capitaine en anglais. 

\- De l'entrée du Bosphore au rétrécissement du lit de l'Anadolu Kawaga, la voie est libre. Au niveau d’Anadolu Kawaga - Egelt montra montré l'endroit sur la carte, en le marquant au crayon - une clôture de mines bloque complètement le chenal. Les mines sont de simples ancres, situées sur quatre niveaux, profondeur - trois rangées, espacement des mines - sept mètres, le niveau supérieur est situé à une profondeur de six mètres. 

Apparemment, mon visage reflétait clairement un malentendu, car Egelt fit silence, prit une profonde respiration et expliqua : 

\- Le _Nautilus_ a un diamètre de huit mètres dans sa partie la plus large. Le niveau supérieur des mines est à six mètres de profondeur. Le niveau suivant à une profondeur de treize mètres, le troisième à une profondeur de vingt mètres et le quatrième à une profondeur de vingt-sept mètres. L'épaisseur du rideau se compose de trois rangées, également séparées par une distance de sept mètres. Celui qui a installé le rideau connaît bien toutes les dimensions du _Nautilus_ et son tirant d'eau. À ce stade, nous n'y passerons ni en surface, en vidant complètement les ballasts, ni au fond lui-même. 

Je hochai la tête en silence. 

\- A un demi-mile du premier rideau de mines plus loin sur le parcours, au niveau de Saryer, un filet en acier couvre aussi complètement le passage. Ce filet est intact, remplacé après notre passage dans la mer Noire. Trois miles plus loin, il y a une autre clôture de mine près du parc Emirgan. Les mines sont inhabituellement grandes, de forme oblongue, leur taille le long de l'axe principal est de deux mètres et demi. La distance entre elles est encore de sept mètres, sur une profondeur de quatre rangées ; elles sont placées en quinconce. Plus haut, à la sortie du Bosphore, le chemin est dégagé. 

Egelt se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Et c'est tout ? intervint Knud. Trois torpilles russes à la première clôture, trois autres à la seconde, et nous déchirerons le filet. Les Ottomans ont perdu toute leur emprise. 

\- Trois torpilles russes ne seront pas suffisantes pour la clôture du parc Emirgan, a déclaré M. Egelt. Une fois de plus, les mines sont suspendues en quatre rangées comme des cases de jeu d'échecs. Je ne suis pas sûr que six torpilles suffiront. Si les mines explosent les unes contre les autres, nous passerons. Mais je n'y compterais pas. 

\- Et si nous enlevions les premières mines à la main sans utiliser de torpilles russes ? demanda le mécanicien Andronikos. Quel est l'ancrage du champ de mines, une simple chaîne ? Détachez les mines de l'ancre, et laissez-les remonter. 

\- Et si elles remontent, elles trahiront notre position. Ils surveillent probablement le détroit. Et ils attendent avec les charges de profondeur. Nous ne sommes qu'à trente-cinq mètres de la surface, Nicky, déclara Egelt. 

Mais Andronikos ne voulait manifestement pas abandonner si facilement. 

\- Décrochez les mines du premier rideau de leurs ancres, équilibrez-les avec du lest pour obtenir une flottabilité négative minimale et écartez-les de la trajectoire du _Nautilus_. A sept mètres d'intervalle et avec un rideau de trois rangées, il suffira de retirer douze mines de la route. Nous le ferons en un jour. Et si ce sont de simples mines d'ancre, non reliées au rivage par un câble de signalisation, les Ottomans ne sauront même pas que nous avons dégagé le passage. 

Le mécanicien a regardé Egelt non sans complaisance. 

Ce dernier restait silencieux, ne trouvant rien à objecter. 

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, affirma Knud avec un sourire approbateur. Je l'aime bien. 

Stefan secoua la tête : 

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici. C'est trop facile. Capitaine ? 

Nemo leva la tête et parcourut l’assemblée d'un regard perçant. 

\- Dans notre position, le plus grand danger est de sous-estimer l'ennemi, dit-il calmement. L'homme qui nous a attirés dans la mer Noire est manifestement très intelligent. Et maintenant, vos pensées suivent le chemin qu'il a tracé, c'est-à-dire nous conduire à la mort. 

Il se pencha sur la carte et fit courir son doigt le long du lit du Bosphore d'un bord à l'autre. 

\- Si le chenal est bloqué par deux clôtures de mines, pourquoi un filet d'acier entre les deux ? Un réseau qui a été remplacé ou réparé après notre passage ? 

Knud et Andronikos jetèrent un coup d'œil. Egelt interrogeait le capitaine. 

\- Notre adversaire sait que nous avons des moyens. Il doit inévitablement comprendre qu'avant d'entrer dans le Bosphore, nous allons faire une reconnaissance et trouver à la fois le filet et les deux rideaux. Et si le premier rideau est constitué de simples mines d'ancrage, il doit être évident pour lui que nous les enlèverons d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

\- Alors à quoi servent-ils ? A garder un œil sur nous ? demanda M. Andronikos. 

\- Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une tentative d'imposer un cheval de Troie, déclara M. Egelt avec beaucoup de réflexion. Les mines sont si faciles à prendre, comme si on nous proposait délibérément de réapprovisionner nos armes. Disons que nous détachons les mines de leurs ancres et les mettons dans un sas comme des torpilles russes. Les pompes retirent l'eau, la pression baisse et les mines explosent. C'est ce que je ferais. 

\- Bon sang, je pensais les nettoyer, gargouilla Knud avec agacement. 

\- Oui, peut-être que c'est ce sur quoi je comptais, dit le capitaine Nemo à Egelt. Mais je pense que le plan de nos ennemis est encore plus fin. Nous forcer à décider comment nous débarrasser des deux rideaux de mines est une distraction. Le _Nautilus_ ne peut pas passer à travers le Bosphore sans briser le filet. Il est naturel de supposer que le réseau joue le rôle d’un signal et que le piège principal fonctionnera une fois qu'il sera déchiré. 

\- Et de quel genre de piège s'agit-il ? 

\- Je ne sais pas encore. 

Il y eut un silence dans la bibliothèque - confus plutôt que dérangeant. Knud, caressant sa barbe grise , regarda la carte d'Istanbul, Andronikos fronça les sourcils et comme s'il gardait quelques calculs en tête, Egelt regarda calmement le capitaine, attendant sa décision. Moi aussi, j’observai le capitaine et je croisai son regard. 

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Aronnax ? 

Il ne me fut pas facile de rassembler mes idées. 

\- Je ne suis pas un officier, M. Dakkar, et je ne peux guère être utile pour discuter des astuces militaires. Mais si l'on compte comme maillons d'une chaîne le plan de torpilles d'Alexander, mon enlèvement au Havre, ma fuite de captivité et les mines britanniques du Bosphore, je connais l'homme qui a inventé et organisé tout cela. C'est un homme à l'esprit vif et impitoyable, et il ne s'est pas contenté de tirer un filet d'acier dans le détroit. Je ne sais pas quel est le piège, mais je suis sûr qu'il est bien pensé et mortel. 

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils sont britanniques après tout, M. Aronnax ? s’enquit Stefan. 

\- Je pense que oui. Mais, bien sûr, je peux me tromper. 

Stefan baissa la tête - je vis qu’il se rembrunissait encore plus. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut, au-dessus du filet ? demanda Knud, se tournant vers Egelt. Il n'y a pas de croiseur militaire en garde ? Parce que si nous détruisons le filet et que des charges sous-marines nous tombent sur la tête... 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Non, c'est clair au-dessus du filet. Il n'est pas judicieux d'y mettre un navire, cela attirerait notre attention et entraînerait des dépenses inutiles. 

\- Et le fond ? 

\- Mauvais. Des fosses, des algues et toutes sortes d'ordures. 

Knud regarda Egelt, puis Nemo, et le capitaine fit un signe de tête, acceptant une pensée tacite. 

\- Oui, il y en a probablement un troisième, ou plutôt le deuxième et principal rideau de mines, qui doit se lever après la rupture du filet. Un obstacle dont on ne connaît pas l'emplacement, la longueur ni la largeur. Ou bien le choc du câble de signalisation activera un canon monté sur le rivage. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où est le canon avant que le _Nautilus_ ne brise le filet, ce qui signifie que nous ne pouvons pas nous y préparer. 

\- Le sodium ne durera que cinq semaines, fit remarquer M. Andronikos. 

Il me semblait que la bibliothèque était envahie d’un froid intense.


	2. Chapitre 2

La nuit, allongé dans mon lit, j'écoutais longuement les pas du capitaine Nemo. La porte qui séparait nos quartiers était légèrement entrouverte, une fine fente qui brillait dans le noir telle une ligne de feu. Le capitaine ne s'était pas couché, il ne s’était même pas assis. Il marchait dans ses quartiers de mur en mur, comme un tigre enfermé dans une cage. Nemo ne s’était jamais permis de montrer à son équipage ni la peur ni le désespoir, mais son calme pendant le conseil ne m'avait pas trompé.

Mon cœur se serrait de compassion et d'impuissance à changer quoi que ce soit. Je cherchais dans mon esprit des moyens possibles de nous sauver, mais je les rejetais un par un. Débarquer sous un nom d’emprunt, acheter du sodium dans le laboratoire de chimie de l'université impériale de Novorossiysk ? Et combien - quelques tonnes ? Suspicieux, ridicule, impossible ! Acheter de la soude et de la houille, essayer d'obtenir du sodium par réaction chimique dans le laboratoire du _Nautilus_ ? Le monoxyde de carbone toxique émis par cette réaction empoisonnerait l'ensemble de l'équipage. Trouver une île déserte, construire un fourneau et essayer la réaction en plein air, par vent fort ? Le four devait être hermétiquement fermé pour que le sodium liquide chaud qui en résultait ne s'enflammât pas dans l'air, mais comment y parvenir sur le rivage, où il n'y avait que des pierres et du sable ? 

Peu à peu, mes pensées s’embrouillèrent et je m’enfonçai dans un rêve agité - et j’en fus sorti par le contact d'une paume chaude qui me couvrait la main. 

\- M. Aronnax ! 

Je tressaillis et ouvris les yeux. 

La porte des quartiers du capitaine était ouverte et une lumière vive en sortait. Nemo se pencha sur ma tête de lit, ses yeux brillant fébrilement dans la pénombre. 

\- Professeur, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Dans quelles conditions avez-vous quitté Conseil ? demanda-t-il en hâte. 

Je regardai le capitaine avec ahurissement. 

\- Je sais qu'il ne vous sert plus, mais si vous lui demandez quelque chose, le fera-t-il ? 

\- Oui, répondis-je sans hésitation. Mais que… 

\- Même si cela doit risquer sa vie ? 

\- Il a sauté à la mer après moi quand vous avez attaqué la frégate Abraham Lincoln. 

\- Magnifique. 

Nemo se redressa et traversa la cabine. 

Je m’assis sur le lit, en gardant les yeux sur le capitaine. Il était visiblement intéressé, même excité - je pensais que l'air autour de lui pétillait de tension. 

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites, M. Dakkar ? 

\- Nous allons faire semblant de traverser le Bosphore. Briser le filet, faire sauter le rideau de mines à Emirgan. En fait, nous allons retourner dans la mer Noire et faire profil bas. Mais il nous faut le double du _Nautilus_ , preuve que nous avons réussi à nous échapper. Et il faudra des articles de journaux et des témoignages. 

\- Je crains que personne ne croie Conseil, dis-je avec prudence. Tout le monde sait qu'il... 

\- Bien sûr, personne ne le croira, m’interrompit Nemo avec impatience. Cependant, il connaît bien les contrebandiers de Marseille qui vous ont amené à Solim. Si vous promettez de l'or au capitaine de la _Naïade_ , ses hommes vous diront qu'ils ont vu le _Nautilus_ en Méditerranée… 

Il s’arrêta soudain de parler et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Vous naviguiez sur la _Naïade_ vers l'Inde, c'était dans les journaux. Le capitaine ne le croira peut-être pas non plus. 

\- Le capitaine de la _Naïade_ a de nombreux autres amis contrebandiers. Il déteste les Anglais et je pense qu'il serait heureux de leur jouer un tour de cochon. 

Nemo regarda et recommença à mesurer les pièces à sa disposition. 

\- C'est bien. Cependant, toute lettre arrivant à votre appartement parisien risque d'être interceptée. Conseil a-t-il de la famille à Paris ? Par qui la lettre peut-elle être transmise ? 

Je secouai la tête. 

\- Il n'a pas de parents, ni à Paris ni ailleurs. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire. Je lui écrirai au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. 

\- Non, professeur, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a presque certainement un agent britannique dans votre musée. Je suppose qu'il pense sincèrement travailler pour le gouvernement français et qu'il surveille Conseil pour son propre bien. 

Je réfléchis longuement. La tâche semblait presque insoluble. Comment transmettre la lettre à Conseil sans qu’elle ne fût interceptée et - surtout ! - pour qu'il pût quitter Paris sans éveiller de soupçons ? 

\- Je n'écrirai pas une lettre à Conseil, mais au directeur du musée, dis-je lentement. Et je n'écrirai pas en mon nom propre, mais au nom de Joseph Chavannes. C'est un voyageur autrichien, un jeune homme très aimable, que nous avons rencontré en 1867 lors d'une expédition au Nebraska. Il connaît très bien Conseil et pourrait bien l'inviter à participer... enfin, disons, aux fouilles des ruines de Teotihuacan. Et comme notre directeur est très attaché aux anciennes civilisations de la Mésoamérique, je pense qu'il sera d'accord. 

\- Y a-t-il des lettres de M. Chavannes dans les archives de votre musée ? Le directeur connaît-il son écriture ? demanda promptement le capitaine. 

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, le pauvre homme ne connaissait pas un mot de français et écrivait ses rapports exclusivement à l'Institut géographique de Bruxelles. Juste après son expédition au Nebraska, il se rendait en Afrique centrale, où je pense qu'il se trouve maintenant. Il faudrait un accident exceptionnellement malheureux pour que notre tromperie soit dévoilée. 

\- C'est excellent, déclara Nemo, et je fus soulagé de constater que sa tension fébrile commençait à le quitter. Vous écrirez une lettre en allemand au directeur au nom de Chavannes, et Egelt la réécrira de sa main. Mais comment allez-vous dire à Conseil ce que l'on attend de lui ? 

\- Je vais écrire une deuxième lettre pour Conseil, et la glisser dans la première. Avant de nous séparer à Paris, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un code. Si la lettre mentionne l'angelica officinalis, à partir du paragraphe suivant, il ne faut lire qu'une lettre sur dix. 

Je secouai la tête en souriant. 

\- Bien sûr, je vais devoir me casser un peu la tête pour que la lettre ne paraisse pas suspecte, mais j'espère qu'Egelt m'aidera : mon allemand est loin d'être parfait. 

\- Professeur, vous faites certainement des progrès dans les études en conspiration s’exclama le capitaine en souriant. C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire. Demandez en tant que Joseph Chavannes à inviter Conseil à l'expédition et désignez Marseille comme point de rencontre. Nous promettons à M. le Directeur du Musée autant de raretés provenant des ruines de Teotihuacan que son âme le souhaite. Et si le capitaine de la _Naïade_ ou ses collègues contrebandiers acceptent de nous aider, le _Nautilus_ passera miraculeusement tous les rideaux de mines du Bosphore et se lancera dans la mer Méditerranée. 

\- Et dans la réalité ? demandai-je tranquillement. Nous allons perdre les torpilles et rester en mer Noire. Et si nos adversaires n'ouvrent pas le passage, même lorsque nous sommes censés être partis ? 

Nemo fronça les sourcils. 

\- Ils devront le faire. Actuellement, seuls les navires légers à faible tirant d'eau passent dans le Bosphore. Aucun transporteur de céréales ou de bois ne peut passer, le commerce des troncs et de la farine a cessé. Chaque jour d'arrêt signifie des pertes pour les commerçants, le sultan sera mis sous pression, et en particulier par les Anglais... si vous et moi avons raison dans nos soupçons. Si le _Nautilus_ s'est enfoncé dans l'océan, cela n'a aucun sens de maintenir le Bosphore fermé. 

\- Je vois. Nous prenons des risques... mais maintenant le temps va travailler non seulement contre nous, mais aussi contre nos ennemis. 

\- Absolument, professeur. 

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je ne cessai de me retourner la cervelle sans trouver aucune erreur évidente. Chavannes voyageait à travers la jungle infranchissable de l'Afrique et jusqu'à son retour, il ne pourrait nous prendre en défaut, le directeur du musée ne connaissant pas son écriture ; de plus les deux lettres seraient écrites en allemand par la main de quelqu'un d'autre - même si les agents de Spencer les lisaient, ils ne trouveraient pas de prise. Conseil, lorsqu'il verrait la mention de l'angélique, devinerait bien sûr que la lettre était cryptée. Il se rendrait à Marseille sur ordre du directeur du musée, et non de son plein gré, et même s'il était surveillé, que pourraient voir les espions sinon qu'il entrait dans une taverne et prenait un verre ou deux en compagnie de sa vieille connaissance, le capitaine de la _Naïade_ ? 

Je me rendis soudain compte que s'il n'était pas prévenu, Conseil pourrait bien se rendre chez François d'Aubigny et faire venir les agents britanniques chez lui. 

\- Je vois, M. Aronnax, que vous n'aimez pas tout dans notre beau plan, dit Nemo d’un ton moqueur. 

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard : le capitaine m’observait, et mon "visage expressif" avait dû lui indiquer toutes mes pensées. 

\- Conseil ne sait pas qu'Ishwari vit chez d'Orbigny, lui répondis-je. Comme il est parti en expédition, il ne peut pas retourner à Paris et il ne peut pas aller chez d’Orbigny - que peut-il faire d'autre ? Capitaine, voulez-vous l'emmener à bord ? 

\- Bien sûr que je le ferai ! Ai-je l'air d'un homme ingrat ? 

Je me rappelai ce que Conseil avait dit à mon retour à Paris : "Je préfère accompagner le professeur". Eh bien, il semblait que le destin exaucerait son souhait bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré ! 

\- Merci, M. Dakkar. Maintenant, je considère notre plan comme impeccable. 

\- Ce qui veut dire que certainement, cela ne se passera pas comme prévu. Mais nous avons maintenant la possibilité de tromper nos ennemis, et nous allons l'utiliser. Reposez-vous, M. Aronnax, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus ce soir. 

Sur ces mots, Nemo s'inclina légèrement devant moi, se retourna et se rendit dans ses quartiers. 

*** 

Je consacrais toute la journée du lendemain à la composition de deux lettres - au directeur du muséum d'histoire naturelle et à Conseil. La tâche s'annonçait très difficile - cacher sa provenance, inciter le directeur à libérer Conseil pour une expédition, sans éveiller de soupçons sur lui ou sur un éventuel agent britannique travaillant au musée. Nos vies dépendaient du succès ou de l'échec de cette opération, c'est pourquoi j'abordai la question avec le plus grand soin. 

J'écrivis d'abord au nom de Joseph Chavannes, en français. En m'adressant au directeur avec courtoisie et respect, je lui parlai de mes relations avec M. Aronnax et son serviteur Conseil lors de l'expédition dans le Nebraska, je la décrivis comme extrêmement réussie et fructueuse, et je fis remarquer la contribution de Conseil, qui avait assumé une part importante du travail et des difficultés de la route. Je mentionnai la préparation d'une nouvelle expédition aux ruines de Teotihuacan, des précieuses reliques historiques que nous espérions y trouver, et de la possibilité de rassembler une riche collection de la flore locale. Je déclarai qu'à la fin du mois de juillet, j'avais écrit à M. Aronnax pour l'inviter à participer à cette entreprise, mais il s’était décommandé et avait proposé l'aide de Conseil. En conclusion, j'exprimai l'espoir que M. Aronnax accepterait la participation de Conseil à l'expédition mexicaine et promis de préparer un rapport pour le représentant de la Société Française de Géographie. 

En réécrivant la lettre, je commençai à la traduire en allemand. Je lis cette langue couramment, mais je la parle mal, et on s'attendrait naturellement à ce que M. Chavannes eût un vocabulaire étendu et coloré. À ce stade, l'aide d'Egelt fut inestimable - il corrigea tous mes gallicismes et mes erreurs grammaticales. Nous décidâmes avons décidé que la version au propre d'Egelt serait réécrite sur du papier ordinaire avec de l'encre achetée à Odessa - du papier fait d'algues et de l'encre de seiche nous trahiraient à coup sûr. 

Ayant terminé la première lettre, j'entamai la deuxième. Je m’adressai à Conseil simplement, en tant qu'homme déjà bien connu. Je lui dis que M. Aronnax m'avait promis son aide, et l’invitai à partir en expédition au Mexique. « Vous souvenez-vous de Hans Kolbe ? » écrivis-je. « Je l'ai emmené avec moi, mais il a souffert d’une telle indigestion due à la nourriture trop lourde que, pour le troisième jour de suite, il a eu l’estomac malade et a dû boire une infusion d'angelica officinalis, dont il croit aux propriétés curatives comme à notre Seigneur. J'espère que les desserts russes ne l'achèveront pas ! Si la situation du pauvre homme ne s'aggrave pas, nous prendrons la mer fin octobre et à la mi-novembre nous jetterons l'ancre à Marseille. Télégraphiez-moi au sujet de votre décision à la poste d'Odessa. Au fait... » 

J’entamai le paragraphe suivant et je posai ma plume. 

Il me fallait maintenant écrire un message crypté, et je réfléchis posément. 

« Conseil, j'ai besoin de ton aide », commençai-je à écrire en allemand sur une feuille séparée. « Nous sommes bloqués dans la mer Noire, le Bosphore est fermé. Nous devons donner la fausse impression que nous en sommes déjà sortis et qu'il n'y a plus personne à surveiller. Pour ce faire, nous devons trouver des personnes qui peuvent témoigner avoir vu le _Nautilus_ en Méditerranée ou dans l'océan Atlantique. Va à Marseille, essaye de les trouver par l'intermédiaire du capitaine de la _Naïade_ ; si nécessaire, promets-lui de l'or. Tu peux être suivi, donc ne va pas voir François. Prends une chambre, télégraphie-moi où tu séjournes et attends la réponse. Envoie les télégrammes à la poste d'Odessa au nom de Joseph Chavannes. » 

Quand j'eus fini la note, je la lus à Egelt, et il convint que c'était suffisant. Il ne restait plus qu'à cacher le texte aux regards indiscrets. Jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, nous écrivîmes une lettre dans laquelle des bavardages, des ragots sur des connaissances mutuelles et une description des préparatifs de l'expédition cachaient mon message secret. 

Cette même nuit, le _Nautilus_ relança ses machines pour la première fois en plusieurs jours et se dirigea vers le nord, vers la côte russe de la mer Noire. Ce n'était pas encore l'aube quand le canot de sauvetage remonta à la surface en vue d'Odessa, et se mêla ensuite à de nombreux autres bateaux de pêche. Un bibelot en or provenant de la baie de Vigo, vendu à un joaillier pour un tiers du prix, fournit de l'argent à Egelt, et la compagnie de Zbignev, qui parlait couramment le russe, les aida à se rendre au bureau de poste principal. Après avoir réécrit les deux lettres, Egelt glissa l'une dans l'autre et les expédia au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Paris. Selon lui, toute l'opération s’était déroulée sans le moindre problème. 

*** 

Le lendemain, 25 octobre 1871, le _Nautilus_ revint dans le Bosphore. Une chose ayant été faite, une autre restait à venir, non moins importante. Pour que nos ennemis croient le capitaine de la Naïade ou d'autres capitaines mis dans la conspiration, il fallait décrire la percée du _Nautilus_ dans le Bosphore. Malheureusement, mon état de santé m’empêcha d'être directement impliqué, mais j'étais au courant de tout ce qui se passait, par le capitaine Nemo, Marco, Egelt, Zbigniew et d'autres. 

En une semaine et demie ou deux, alors que ma lettre se rendait à Paris, nous dûmes faire face à trois pièges aussi dangereux qu’astucieux. 

Le premier rideau de mines n'était-il conçu que pour nous jeter de la poudre aux yeux, comme l'avait suggéré le mécanicien Andronikos, ou était-ce une tentative pour nous imposer un cheval de Troie ? Lors du premier raid, Krzysztof avait défait l’amarre qui attachait le champ de mines à l'ancre et le _Nautilus_ avait remorqué cette enveloppe libérée sur une corde loin du rivage. En le laissant refaire surface, nous avons entendu une explosion à environ trois mètres de profondeur. Donc, Egelt avait eu raison ! Si nous avions cédé à la tentation de reconstituer notre arsenal et de mettre au moins quelques mines dans le sas, nous aurions coulé le _Nautilus_ de nos propres mains. 

Pendant les trois jours suivants, l'équipe dégagea un passage dans ce premier rideau pour permettre au _Nautilus_ de cheminer jusqu’à la grille d'acier. Comme l'avait dit le mécanicien Andronikos, il suffisait de retirer douze mines du passage. Chacune d'eux fut soigneusement décrochée de l'ancre, équilibrée avec du lest et mise de côté sans modifier la profondeur de son immersion. Il fallait faire très attention à ne pas rater une seule mine ou à ne pas provoquer d’explosion. Le 29 octobre, le premier piège était contourné, mais il y en restait deux autres devant - un filet en acier et un rideau de mines près d'Emirgan. 

Le troisième rideau était constitué de grandes mines de conception inconnue reliées par un câble de signalisation. Il était trop dangereux de décrocher ces cylindres géants remplis d'explosifs - nous ne connaissions pas leur sensibilité, l'endroit où se rattachait le câble et l'impact exact qu'une explosion pouvait provoquer. Le capitaine Nemo ne voulait pas mettre ses hommes en danger et décida que le troisième rideau d’obstacles serait balayé par un coup direct et unique. Les 30 et 31 octobre, les plongeurs installèrent six torpilles russes équipées d'un mécanisme d'horlogerie sous le niveau inférieur du troisième rideau de mines. 

Il restait le filet. 

Le réseau de solides chaînes d'acier tendu à Saryer atteignait le fond. Ses mailles mesuraient plus de six pieds de long et ne représentaient pas un obstacle pour les plongeurs, mais le _Nautilus_ ne pouvait franchir la toile d'acier sans la déchirer. Quelque part entre la toile et le troisième rideau de mines, il y avait un piège que nous n'avions pas pu trouver. Le fond de ce lieu était inégal, envahi d'algues et couvert de rochers anguleux, et de profondes fosses remplies de boue visqueuse furent trouvées ici et là. Il aurait fallu plusieurs mois pour passer le chenal au peigne fin, mais nous ne les avions pas. 

Chaque jour, le capitaine Nemo, avec Egelt, Krzysztof et d'autres marins, se rendait au filet pour l’étudier et revenait chaque jour sans rien. Le piège n'avait pas été découvert. De la toile d'araignée en acier aux câbles de signalisation guidés vers la côte – ce filet n'était donc pas seulement un filet, mais quel genre d'arme mortelle devrait donc nous tomber dessus après sa rupture ? 

Le soir du 5 novembre, le conseil militaire se réunit de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Le capitaine résuma brièvement notre recherche infructueuse et proposa un autre plan auquel tout le monde adhéra. Nous avions une longue chaîne de mines le long du chenal du Bosphore, du filet jusqu’au rideau du parc Emirgan. Le jour où il serait prêt, le _Nautilus_ accélérerait, déchirerait le filet, s’arrêterait immédiatement et reculerait. En même temps, il ferait sauter le lest qui empêchait les mines déplacées de remonter à la surface. En s'élevant, les mines de l'ancien premier rideau exploseraient à une profondeur de trois mètres et les torpilles sous le troisième rideau de mines devraient exploser quelques minutes plus tard. Quoi que fissent nos ennemis, ils ne sauraient pas si le _Nautilus_ avait franchi la barrière de l'Emirgan ou s'il y avait été détruit ou s’il était retourné dans la mer Noire. Mais si, peu après, les journaux rapportaient que le sous-marin avait été vu en Méditerranée, le sultan n'aurait plus de raison de maintenir le Bosphore fermé. 

Cette même nuit, le _Nautilus_ revint à Odessa - je devais vérifier s'il y avait une réponse à mes lettres. Le matin, Egelt et Zbigniew se rendirent au bureau de poste principal - et revinrent avec un télégramme pour Joseph Chavanne, qui attendait depuis deux jours. « Je participerai volontiers à l'expédition mexicaine stop après-demain en quittant Marseille stop Conseil Dunste. » 

Le soulagement que je ressentis en lisant le télégramme est difficile à décrire. Là, sur la terre ferme, nous avions un allié - fiable, de sang froid, intelligent et rapide. J'étais sûr que Conseil ferait un excellent travail, et j'avoue que j'étais heureux que le destin nous réunît à nouveau. Son affection calme, ses soins discrets, son bon sens brutal me manquaient, je voulais égoïstement avoir près de moi un homme de mon ancienne vie « terrestre ». J'avais honnêtement fait un effort pour offrir à Conseil un avenir plus digne de ses talents que celui d'un serviteur, mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux qu'il revînt sur le _Nautilus_. 

Cependant, nous devions nous dépêcher. Le télégramme avait été envoyé le matin du 4 novembre, ce qui signifiait que Conseil était en route. Demain, il arriverait à Marseille et le jour même ou le lendemain, il pourrait rencontrer le capitaine de la _Naïade_ accepterait-il de mentir aux journaux pour de l'argent ? J'espérais qu'il le ferait. Peut-être qu'un vieux contrebandier nous aurait aidés, par antipathie pour les Anglais, mais l'or aurait pu acheter les voix des autres capitaines aussi. 

Mais que se passerait-il si le rapport sur le _Nautilus_ paraissait dans les journaux dans deux ou trois jours ? Nous devions « percer le Bosphore » avant cette date ! Egelt et le capitaine Nemo l’avaient tous deux compris. 

Le soir même, le 6 novembre, le sous-marin retourna dans le détroit. Le matin, presque tout l'équipage partit pour le rideau de mines d'Anadolu Kawaga, afin de transporter les mines sur le chenal depuis le filet d'acier jusqu'au troisième rideau du parc Emirgan. Les torpilles russes étaient munies de fusées à mercure équipées d'un mécanisme d'horlogerie. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée, de l'aube à l'obscurité, et manquaient toujours de temps - en novembre, les jours sont courts, et utiliser des lanternes signifiait presque certainement se signaler à l’ennemi. 

Le lendemain, nous devions entrer dans le Bosphore.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Béni soit le télétravail, et que personne ne puisse voir ce que je fais entre deux interventions...

Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit-là. Une fois de plus, je fus tourmenté par des douleurs fantômes et une anxiété épuisante, des pensées effrayantes ne cessant de me venir à l'esprit. Quel genre de piège nous attendait derrière le filet, serions-nous capables d'éviter la mort ? Et si le capitaine de la _Naïade_ refusait d'aider le capitaine Nemo, le "diable des mers", ou bien le faisait si maladroitement que les journaux allaient rapidement découvrir la vérité ? Serions-nous en mesure de sortir de la mer Noire avant que le sodium ne s'épuisât ? 

Quand je me réveillai durant la septième journée, je réalisai que je ne dormirais plus, aussi je me lavai le visage et me rendis dans la bibliothèque. Le crépuscule était là : les lampes étaient à plein régime. Sur la table, il y avait une carte d'Istanbul avec des marques de crayon faites par Egelt. Une fois de plus, je traçai dessus la trajectoire du Bosphore, même s'il semblait que je pouvais le dessiner les yeux fermés, puis je pris un livre sur l'étagère sans regarder. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lisais à l'époque - mes yeux glissaient mécaniquement le long des lignes. Une heure ou une heure et demie plus tard, la lampe se mit soudain à clignoter, la porte s’ouvrit et le capitaine Nemo entra dans la bibliothèque. 

\- Vous voilà, déclara-t-il. 

Je mis le livre de côté et allai à sa rencontre. 

\- Capitaine. 

Il me regarda attentivement. 

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, et encore mieux de vous allonger sur le canapé, la tête vers la poupe. Nous allons accélérer, puis ralentir fortement, vous ne pourrez pas rester sur vos pieds. 

Je pris une grande respiration et je me décidai : 

\- Capitaine, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Quand nous entrerons dans le Bosphore, j'aimerais être dans la timonerie avec vous. 

Nemo me considéra avec surprise, puis fronça les sourcils. 

\- C'est trop dangereux, vous êtes encore faible. 

\- Je préfère voir le danger de mes propres yeux. 

Le capitaine me répondit par un long regard et se croisa les mains sur la poitrine. Je pensais qu'il était prêt à dire non, mais son expression se radoucit et il fit un signe de tête : 

\- Eh bien, allons-y. 

Nous quittâmes la bibliothèque et montâmes par l'escalier central jusqu'à la coursive supérieure. 

Il n'y avait personne dans le rouf. Une faible lumière grise suintait à peine à travers les larges fenêtres. Le capitaine appuya sur un bouton, donnant un ordre à la salle des machines, et se mit à la barre. Après quelques instants, la coque du _Nautilus_ frémit de façon à peine perceptible - les moteurs électriques tournaient. 

Comme la dernière fois, j’obtins un poste au hublot latéral. L'anxiété douloureuse qui me privait de sommeil disparut. Le capitaine avait l'air calme et confiant, le _Nautilus_ \- l'incarnation de la beauté froide et de la puissance technique - était pleinement fonctionnel et obéissait à sa volonté. Nemo appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, et le doux ronronnement des moteurs devint plus fort. Le sous-marin frémit, se détacha du fond de la mer et se mit en avance lente. 

Le crépuscule était profond ici, mais mes yeux s’y habituèrent vite et je commençai à discerner les contours des environs. Le _Nautilus_ glissait sur une plaine sablonneuse accidentée, couverte de rochers et d'épaves des années précédentes. Ici et là, je pouvais voir des algues rouges, presque noires dans la mauvaise lumière du matin, et des fragments de filets de pêche. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai de nombreuses pistes et traces laissées par les marins du _Nautilus_ , ces traces qui nous menaient à notre destination comme le fil d'Ariane. 

D'abord, nous marchâmes presque exactement au sud-ouest, puis nous virâmes vers le sud en suivant le chenal du Bosphore. Il y avait plus de traces à proximité d'Anadolu Kawaga. Je savais que le premier rideau de mines était entièrement démantelé, pour que nous n'eussions pas à y chercher un passage. Il y avait un écart dans la zone piétinée par les chaussures des plongeurs, et des ancres avec des mines dépassant du sable quelque part. 

\- Professeur, allongez-vous par terre, dirigez-vous vers la poupe ! ordonna Nemo. Mettez vos pieds contre le mur ! 

Il restait un demi-mile avant le filet, une minute et demie à parcourir. Je m’allongeai sur le sol froid et me préparai à un freinage brutal, mon cœur me faisant mal à la poitrine. Une partie de mon être était impatiente de faire face à la vitre et de regarder, en observant le piège qui s'approchait. Mon dos ressentait les vibrations qui faisaient frémir le _Nautilus_. Le sous-marin me semblait être un prédateur prêt à bondir. Devant nous, dans une brume grise, il y avait un motif de fines lignes se repliant en hexagones, et je me mordis douloureusement le doigt. Le filet glissa rapidement, le sous-marin trembla, un bruit assourdissant retentit - et au même moment, le sol sous moi se redressa brusquement. 

Pendant une seconde, je fus certain que le _Nautilus_ avait la proue enfoncée dans le fond marin. Le capitaine avait heurté la barre. Un grondement métallique grandissant roula le long de la coque, et l'une des chaînes brisées frappa le cristal du hublot en se balançant. J'étais horrifié, et il me semblait que le cristal était fissuré, brisé, et que de l'eau se déversait dans la timonerie. Mais les instruments continuaient à cliqueter lentement, comme un retour paresseux à la réalité, et j'ouvris les yeux. 

Nemo se tenait derrière la barre, respirant fortement, une main reposant sur le tableau de bord. Je me dis qu'il s'était peut-être cassé une côte en heurtant la barre et je bondis sur mes pieds. 

\- Capitaine, vous êtes blessé ? ! 

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit triomphalement. 

\- Regardez, Professeur ! Voici un piège qui aurait dû nous détruire. 

Je me précipitai vers le hublot avant. Un filet déchiré était suspendu devant nous à une centaine de mètres, et derrière lui, perdues dans l'obscurité, des boules noires s'élevaient lentement. Des dizaines, des centaines de balles. Apparemment, le choc du câble de signalisation les avait libérés de leur lest, et maintenant elles flottaient entre deux eaux pour se maintenir dans la colonne d'eau, bloquant notre chemin. Si le _Nautilus_ , en brisant le filet, avait continué d'avancer à la même vitesse, il aurait maintenant touché le plus grand groupe de ces objets - et aurait été détruit dans une terrible explosion. 

Au milieu de cette clôture secrète qui se déroulait, "nos" mines s'élevaient du premier rideau qui avait été démantelé. Une minute plus tard, elles atteignirent les profondeurs où la fusée avait explosé - et commencèrent à se détruire réciproquement. Un grondement frappa mes oreilles et l'eau de l'autre côté du filet se mit à bouillir. Apparemment, certains des fragments avaient touché les mines du second rideau, et elles explosèrent à leur tour. Une vague de déflagrations parcourut le Bosphore, transformant son flot en une marmite de soupe bouillante. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grondement monstrueux annonça que le mécanisme d'horlogerie s'était déclenché au niveau des torpilles russes ancrées sous le troisième rideau. Je me bouchai les oreilles. Nemo, fièrement redressé, regardait en avant avec un triomphe lugubre, le piège mortel que nous avions évité. 

*** 

Finalement, la turbidité engendrée par les explosions commença à se stabiliser et l'eau se clarifia peu à peu. A travers la brume grise, on pouvait voir les contours des mines qui n'avaient pas été touchées par les éclats d'obus, et il y en avait beaucoup - trop. Oui, le _Nautilus_ avait échappé au piège, mais le Bosphore était toujours bloqué. 

Nemo posa une main sur la barre, l'autre appuya sur une commande, et le sous-marin se mit à s'éloigner lentement du filet. Je considérai son visage avec anxiété. Dans la pénombre, il semblait très pâle, les lèvres serrées. Je connaissais son orgueil et son entêtement - même dans la douleur, il ne se plaignait jamais et ne donnait jamais d’indication qu’il souffrait. Mais le coup porté à la barre avait dû provoquer une grave contusion, voire une côte cassée. Finalement, j’étais revenu sur le _Nautilus_ en tant que médecin de bord – qu’aurais-je pu faire d’autre pour son équipage ? 

Je répétai ma question avec plus d’insistance : 

\- Capitaine, êtes-vous blessé ? 

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il sans me convaincre. 

\- Me laisserez-vous vous examiner ? 

Nemo me regarda en face. 

\- Mes côtes sont intactes, le reste n’a pas d'importance. Croyez-moi, professeur, si jamais j'ai besoin de soins médicaux, je viendrai vous voir sans la moindre hésitation. 

\- Je l'espère, dis-je. 

Il appuya nouveau sur un autre bouton et tourna la barre. Le sous-marin ralentit doucement et commença à virer vers le nord en formant un large arc. Je me penchai vers le hublot avant, puis vers la paroi latérale, mais cette fois, je pouvais facilement tenir mes jambes. 

Nous avançâmes au ras du fond, en nous collant aux marques laissées par les plongeurs. La faible lumière grise derrière les verres de cristal devint progressivement plus claire - peut-être y avait-il une couverture nuageuse là-haut, ou peut-être que mes yeux étaient habitués au crépuscule. Je remarquai que le site de l'ancien premier rideau de mines était toujours suspendu à une douzaine de là. Puis une plaine sablonneuse irrégulière s’étendait, couverte d'algues rouges de type phyllophora. Il faisait encore jour, comme si le soleil était sorti de derrière les nuages, et un troupeau de requins à épines - gris foncé, au museau pointu et au corps élancé - nous dépassa. Plusieurs raies pastenagues, ou renards de mer, poissons plats de type rhomboïde au dos gris bigarré et à la longue queue fine, se glissaient sur le fond. Combien d'habitants étonnants de la mer Noire aurions-nous pu voir si le projecteur était allumé ! Mais à présent, au beau milieu d'une campagne militaire, il n’était pas question d’y songer. 

Je me tournai vers Nemo. 

\- Et où allons-nous maintenant, Capitaine ? Odessa ? 

\- Donnons trois jours à Conseil, déclara-t-il. Hier, il a dû arriver à Marseille. Il a besoin de temps pour trouver un endroit où vivre, pour rencontrer le capitaine de la _Naïade_ et obtenir sa réponse. Il voudra peut-être y réfléchir. En attendant le 11 novembre, je pense qu'un télégramme de Conseil arrivera d'ici là. 

Je hochai la tête en signe d’assentiment. 

\- Mais en attendant, nous avons quelques jours devant nous ; Professeur, souhaitez-vous plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer Noire ? Je pense que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. 

Je regardai Nemo sans en croire mes yeux : il souriait ! Un sourire à peine perceptible et fuyant, mais un sourire comme si nous nous trouvions dans l'océan et non pas bloqués par un rideau de mines infranchissable, et notre destin tenant juste à un fil. 

\- Mais... N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Notre projecteur peut être remarqué. Et sans le projecteur, on ne voit rien. Même ici, à une centaine de mètres de profondeur, il fait presque nuit. 

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater vous-même, M. Aronnax, les eaux de la mer Noire sont plutôt boueuses. Si nous descendons à plus de cinq cents pieds dans la journée et allumons le projecteur, sa lumière ne pénétrera pas dans la colonne d'eau. La nuit, bien sûr, cela ne vaut pas la peine. Je veux prendre des mesures de température, de densité et de salinité en fonction de la profondeur. Allez-vous m'aider ? 

\- J'en serais heureux, capitaine. 

\- Dans ce cas, je vous retrouverai au salon à douze heures. 

Je réalisai qu'il voulait être seul, aussi m’inclinai-je et sortis. 

J'avoue qu'au début, la proposition du capitaine me parut frivole et imprudente - ne devrions-nous pas économiser le sodium par tous les moyens et éviter tout mouvement nécessitant les moteurs électriques ? D'autre part, s'il y avait des semaines d'attente devant nous, alors en les passant dans une morne oisiveté nous pourrions véritablement perdre l’esprit ! Le capitaine avait raison - il était peu probable que nous retournions un jour en mer Noire. Alors pourquoi ne pas saisir l'occasion ? 

*** 

Juste après le petit-déjeuner, je revins dans le salon. Les volets couvrant les fenêtres de cristal étaient hermétiquement fermés. D'après les relevés des instruments, le _Nautilus_ se dirigeait vers le nord-est à vingt nœuds. Le silence de l'intérieur était à nouveau rempli du doux ronronnement des moteurs, et je ne réalisai qu’alors à quel point ce son me manquait. 

J'apportai de la bibliothèque une carte de la mer Noire, un journal d'observation et une plume avec son encrier. L'épais carnet familier contenait de nombreux tableaux de paramètres de l'eau de mer dans différentes parties de l'océan mondial, remplis de la main du capitaine Nemo. En feuilletant les pages, je trouvai certains de mes propres dossiers - parfois je l'avais aidé à prendre des mesures lors de ma première expérience en sous-marin. Les deux dernières pages étaient remplies d'une écriture arrondie d'enfant - Ishwari avait dû aider son père aussi. 

Vers douze heures, le bruit des moteurs s'atténua et le sous-marin se mit à ralentir. Nous nous éloignâmes du rivage d’environ vingt lieues, et à présent nous avions en-dessous de nous un vaste creux de la mer Noire, qui était profond de plus d'un mille. Quelle serait la profondeur exacte de cet abîme, et seraient-elles complètement sans vie, comme l'avaient prédit nombre de mes collègues ? Je le saurais bien assez tôt. 

Exactement à midi, le capitaine Nemo entra dans le salon, et je m’avançai à sa rencontre. Il me regarda, vit mon carnet, l'encrier - et ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire chaleureux inattendu. 

\- Je vois que vous êtes prêt, professeur. 

Je hochai la tête en silence, ne sachant que dire. 

Il appuya sur un bouton à plusieurs reprises, envoyant un ordre à la salle des machines, et les moteurs s’arrêtèrent. Au lieu d'un faible grondement, l'intérieur du sous-marin fut rempli du sifflement des ballasts remplis d'eau. Nemo n’employa pas le gouvernail pour atteindre le fond : nous nous contention de descendre lentement, pendant que le capitaine dictait les relevés du thermomètre, du manomètre, de l'aréomètre et d'autres instruments. 

Nous effectuâmes notre première série de mesures à une profondeur de trente pieds - et nous les répétâmes tous les trente pieds. 

La mer Noire est un étonnant bassin hydrographique, le plus isolé de tous ceux qui sont reliés à l'océan mondial. De nombreux fleuves, dont le plus grand est le Danube, y apportent de l'eau douce. En même temps, l'eau salée de la mer de Marmara entre dans la mer Noire par le Bosphore. Tout cela conduit au fait que deux couches coexistent dans la mer Noire, qui ne se mélangent presque pas entre elles. La frontière entre elles se situe à une profondeur de deux ou trois cents pieds. 

En plongeant, la salinité de l'eau augmenta rapidement et les températures baissèrent. Puis nous entrâmes dans une couche d'eau très froide, avec des températures ne dépassant pas six degrés Celsius. Les températures baissèrent encore de deux degrés puis se stabilisèrent jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le fond. 

À une profondeur de six cents pieds, un projecteur s’alluma et les volets des hublots furent ouverts. Je jetai un coup d'œil avec impatience à travers le hublot, mais je ne vis que des eaux faiblement verdâtres. Nulle part il y avait de poissons, de crevettes, de vers ni de méduses ! Pas le moindre mouvement, comme si nous étions arrivés à un moment où la vie sur Terre s'était déjà éteinte ou n'avait pas encore commencé. La flèche du manomètre indiquait que nous continuions à plonger, mais la vue dans le hublot ne changeait pas. Il n'y avait rien à quoi accrocher son regard ! 

Finalement, une demi-heure après le début de la plongée, le fond apparut. Sous notre position s'étendait une plaine lisse et terne recouverte d'une épaisse couche de limon sombre. Le capitaine envoya un ordre, et les pompes se mirent en panne, déplaçant un peu d'eau des ballasts. La chute du _Nautilus_ se ralentit puis cessa complètement. J’enregistrai les dernières données et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. 

Le mouvement du sous-marin secoua le limon meuble, et des rouleaux de vase brun foncé balayèrent les alentours. Il n'y avait rien de vivant dedans - pas de poissons, pas de crabes, pas de palourdes, pas d'éponges. Un désert sous-marin, sans vie ! Apparemment, la pourriture des sédiments organiques, abondamment fournis par les couches supérieures de la mer Noire, avait retiré tout l'oxygène de l'eau, et maintenant, plus rien du monde animal ne pouvait survivre ici. 

Derrière mon dos, j'entendis des pas légers et la main du capitaine se posa sur mon épaule. 

\- Les portes de l'enfer, où les charbons ardents sont déjà éteints, dit-il. La mer est la vie et l'amour éternels, mais pas ici. 

Je voulus répondre que la mer est toujours la vie et l'amour éternels, même ici, mais ma gorge était prise d'un spasme d'excitation et je n'arrivai pas à produire un son. Les doigts du capitaine serrèrent mon épaule, mais en un instant il avait enlevé sa main et s'était rendu au tableau de bord. Il y eut le sifflement perçant de pompes fonctionnant à pleine puissance. La coque du sous-marin trembla, la plaine morte et envasée donna l’impression de se fondre en fumée et une force irrésistible me poussa contre la paroi. Nous remontions à la surface.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le 11 novembre 1871, nous nous approchâmes à nouveau d'Odessa. Comme auparavant, le canot de service du _Nautilus_ flottait à la surface sous le couvert de l'obscurité nocturne, puis se mêla aux bateaux de pêche remplissant les eaux côtières.

"Herr Chavannes" - Egelt, qui n'avait pas rompu avec son "assistant", se rendit à la poste et y reçut un télégramme de Marseille, qui l'attendait depuis le 7 novembre. 

_"Le navire qui comptait sur le voyage cherchera d'autres options pour Dünste."_

Il n'y avait pas un mot de plus de Conseil. 

Egelt se montra parfaitement calme : il ne retourna pas immédiatement au bateau, mais se rendit à la bibliothèque et demanda les journaux des deux derniers jours. Plusieurs notes étaient consacrées aux explosions dans le Bosphore, mais en raison des relations tendues entre la Russie et la Turquie, les reporters locaux n’avaient rien trouvé de significatif. Il était question d'une forte explosion sous-marine près du parc d'Emirgan, d'un navire marchand de Valachie endommagé par une énorme gerbe d'eau, et il avait diverses suggestions - de la plus plausible à la plus ridicule. Le _Nautilus_ n’était mentionné nulle part. Nos adversaires - quels qu'ils fussent – n’avaient pas nommé leur cible. 

Il n'y avait donc pas de _Naïade_ à Marseille, et tout notre plan s’effondrait comme un château de cartes. Je ne pouvais même pas deviner de quelles "autres options" parlait Conseil. Impliquer des étrangers dans notre conspiration était une pure folie. Si maintenant nos ennemis ignoraient si le _Nautilus_ avait traversé les barrières de mines, explosé ou restait tapi dans la mer Noire, alors un seul mot aux journaux sur l'offre de Conseil nous aurait irrévocablement perdus. 

C'était un désastre, si ce n’était immédiatement 

Le capitaine Nemo, pour lui donner du crédit, lut le télégramme sans changer de visage. Quand il me le remit, il me demanda ce que je pensais que Conseil allait faire. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne pouvais que me lamenter de ne pas avoir prévu une telle évolution. 

>\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas une ruse, essayons maintenant de nous en sortir, déclara Nemo. Nous savons à présent où se trouve le deuxième rideau de mines. Nous allons y forer un passage ! Et le _Nautilus_ se dirigea de nouveau vers le Bosphore. 

Je passai toute la nuit et le lendemain dans un état d'alerte constant. J'essayai de me mettre à la place de Conseil et de voir comment il allait agir. Hélas, je me rendis seulement compte que j'en savais trop peu sur mon ancien serviteur ! 

Bien sûr, il avait déchiffré la lettre et, toujours fidèle à moi, s'était précipité pour m'aider. Il était arrivé à Marseille sain et sauf, était allé au port le même jour pour chercher la _Naïade_ et avait découvert qu'elle était partie en voyage. Et ensuite ? 

Je fus horrifié de constater que Conseil s’agitait et ne laissait pas les événements suivre leur cours. J’étais en difficulté, ce qui signifiait que je devais être secouru d'urgence. Je lui avais dit de donner un faux message aux journaux, ce qui voulait dire que le message devait y figurer, vrai ou faux ! Le pauvre petit n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire du tout. Bien entendu, il essaierait d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans la conspiration - les capitaines d'autres navires ou directement les journaux - et donc de nous ruiner inévitablement. 

*** 

Le matin du 12 novembre, le capitaine Nemo conduisit le _Nautilus_ vers le réseau d'acier déchiré. Il pleuvait en surface, il y avait de l'orage, nous n'avions donc pas peur que quelqu'un vît le sous-marin à travers les eaux sombres et tourmentées. 

Du filet aux premières mines, le second rideau était en gros à moitié câblé, mais contrairement au rideau de mines démonté près d'Anadolu Kawaga, ce second rideau était profond. Il s'étendait sur plus de cent pieds le long du détroit du Bosphore, si bien qu'il fallut plusieurs heures aux éclaireurs pour l'examiner en entier. 

J’attendis à peine leur retour, mais les nouvelles étaient terribles. En écoutant le rapport d'Egelt, j’eus l'impression que le dernier clou était enfoncé dans mon cercueil. 

Les mines du second rideau n'étaient pas des chaînes, mais des câbles de deux pouces faits de fil d'acier étroitement tordu, et elles étaient soudées aux ancres délibérément. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de défaire ces liens et de mettre les mines de côté. Scier le réseau de câbles ? Les outils du _Nautilus_ comprenaient une scie circulaire électrique, mais son utilisation était suicidaire - une vibration aiguë faisait inévitablement exploser ce type de projectile mortel. Scier à la main ? L'acier robuste des câbles pouvait résister à une scie à métaux normale. 

Au départ, le deuxième rideau était composé de quinze rangées, disposées sur quatre niveaux. Lors de notre "percée", certaines des mines de l'étage supérieur avaient explosé, et nous pourrions peut-être contourner le rideau en position de surface. Mais avancer en surface dans un détroit réduit dont les rives étaient tenus par les ennemis... ? 

Cette nuit-là, j’allai me coucher à moitié malade, anxieux et fatigué. Je rêvai à nouveau du colonel Spencer - triomphant, avec un sourire moqueur. "Votre ami, M. Aronnax, n'a ni fantaisie ni ingéniosité." J’essayai de m'échapper, je me rappelai que je devais sauver la princesse Ishwari, mais les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée du palais des ducs de Carvalho menaient inexorablement au bureau inondé de livres. Le colonel était assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir : "Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir, M. Aronnax. La mort par soif est longue à venir." 

Avec un effort douloureux, j’ouvris les yeux et j’émergeai de l'ombre d'un cauchemar visqueux. Il régnait un silence profond à bord - les moteurs ne fonctionnaient pas, le sous-marin gisait au fond à l'entrée du Bosphore. Et dans ce silence, j’entendis entendu les sons de la musique - belle mais indiciblement triste. 

Le capitaine jouait de l'orgue. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines. 

J'aurais pu jurer que je n'avais jamais entendu cette mélodie. On aurait dit un cœur solitaire pleurant sur une tombe ouverte, un long appel dans une nuit froide et pluvieuse - un appel qui n'aurait pas de réponse. En écoutant, je m’assis sur le lit et tout mon être tremblait de compassion. Nemo était un merveilleux musicien - les sons qui flottaient sur _Nautilus_ pénétraient directement dans mon âme. 

J’hésitai un moment puis j’ôtai ma chemise de nuit, je m’habillai et quittai la cabine. 

Une pénombre profonde était répandue sur le salon. Le capitaine était assis derrière les rideaux, et sous ses doigts naissait une mélodie qui me donnait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de partition devant lui - soit il connaissait la mélodie par cœur, soit il la composait - à l'instant même, sous mes yeux. 

Je me figeai sur le pas de ma porte, retenant mon souffle. Je fus tenté de m'approcher, mais je n’osai pas déranger le capitaine et envahir ses rêves. Les sons charmants coulaient à flots... mais soudain, Nemo se redressa et la musique cessa. 

\- M. Aronnax, dit-il sans se retourner. 

\- Oui, capitaine, répondis-je doucement. 

\- Il est temps que vous partiez. 

\- Désolé de vous déranger, dis-je en me tournant vers la porte. 

\- Non, attendez. Vous ne me comprenez pas. Il est temps que vous quittiez le _Nautilus_. 

C'était comme si mon cœur était serré par une main glacée. Ce que je craignais, probablement plus que tout au monde. 

\- Capitaine, nous en avons déjà parlé, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous quitterai pas. 

\- C'est impossible, répondit-il avec force. Choisissez la rive où vous préférez débarqué. 

\- Je préfère rester sur le _Nautilus_. 

\- Professeur, vous m'obligez à me répéter ! 

Nemo se tourna finalement vers moi, ses sourcils arqués avec colère. 

J’essayai de parler fermement, mais ma voix se fêla traîtreusement : 

\- Capitaine, vous avez donné le choix à vos hommes. Je suis aussi un membre de l’équipage, et j'ai le droit de choisir. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas membre de l’équipage. 

\- Est-ce bien le cas ? 

Il se déplaça rapidement et fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Il semblait que je l’avais mis en colère, mais je commençais aussi à trembler de chagrin et de rage. 

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas un membre de l'équipage, répondit Nemo plus calmement. Vous êtes mon invité. Et je ne veux pas que vous mourriez avec nous. 

\- Je suis déjà mort. Et ni vous ni moi ne pouvons changer cela. 

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Professeur, vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous n'êtes pas un criminel d'État poursuivi par l'empire le plus puissant de la Terre. Vous pouvez retourner à Paris. Les Britanniques ne vous toucheront pas, ils me veulent moi, pas vous. 

\- Je ne rentrerai à Paris que si vous revenez avec moi. Ou si vous allez ailleurs au lieu de vous enterrer au fond de la mer Noire. En Amérique du Sud, au Canada... 

\- Ça suffit ! cria Nemo. Je ne retournerai jamais sur la terre ferme, et vous le savez ! 

\- Si vous êtes libre de vous condamner à mort, alors pourquoi pas moi ? 

Nemo me regardait comme s'il voulait me détruire. C'était la première fois que j'affrontais sa volonté - et la mienne, la première fois que je le regardais dans les yeux, sans céder. 

\- M. Aronnax, je ne vous demande pas si vous voulez rester sur le _Nautilus_ ! 

Il parlait froidement, quoiqu’en élevant la voix. 

\- C'est mon navire, et tout ici sera comme je le dis. Vous irez à terre, ce n'est pas à discuter. 

\- Discuter ? objectai-je. C'est votre navire, mais je ne vous appartiens pas, et vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer de ma vie et de ma mort. C'est à moi de décider qui je vais servir, comment je vais vivre et comment je vais mourir. Je reste. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me jeter par-dessus bord. 

Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait me tuer. Il s’avança vers moi, serrant les poings, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et sa poitrine se gonflant de colère. A tout autre moment, sa fureur m'aurait horrifié, mais maintenant je regardais en face une horreur très différente, une mort bien plus terrible de sa part. Je ne bougeai pas ni ne détournai les yeux, et il s’arrêta à un pas de moi. 

\- Professeur, vous dépassez toutes les limites, gronda Nemo. 

\- Oui, et je vais le refaire. 

\- Eh bien, vous resterez. Mais sachez que lorsque les batteries s'épuiseront et que le _Nautilus_ tombera en panne, je vous tuerai moi-même. 

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, dis-je. 

Il me fusilla du regard pendant quelques instants encore, puis se retourna et s’enferma dans ses quartiers. 

*** 

Je retournai dans mes quartiers. Sans me déshabiller, je m’allongeai sur le lit et restai longtemps dans l'obscurité totale, sans dormir, mais sans être totalement éveillé. Mon esprit semblait engourdi, et mon âme était inondée de désespoir, noir et visqueux comme du goudron. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir gagné en restant sur le _Nautilus_. Il régnait un silence profond, mais il me semblait que je pouvais encore entendre l'orgue sangloter, et quelque chose en moi sanglotait avec lui. Je m’endormis enfin, mais seulement pour revoir une plaine sombre et limoneuse, où rien ne pouvait vivre. Là, dans mon rêve, je savais que c'était pour une éternité, une éternité de froid, d'immobilité et de solitude. 

Je me réveillai quand on frappa doucement à ma porte. 

\- M. Aronnax ! 

Je m’assis sur le lit et allumai la lumière. Je regardai l'horloge : il était 10h15 du matin. 

\- Oui, entrez. 

La porte s’ouvrit et le géant Krzysztof entra dans mes quartiers, puis referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. 

\- M. Aronnax, bonjour. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Tadeusz Krasnowski voudrait vous parler. 

Je secouai lentement la tête. 

\- Je crains de n'avoir rien à dire à Tadeusz Krasnowski. 

Krzysztof opina. 

\- Il a dit que c'est exactement comme ça que vous alliez réagir. Et pourtant, il vous demande de venir à lui. Il dit qu'il a des informations qui vous intéresseront. 

Je considérai Krzysztof de plus près. Il avait l'air embarrassé ; je pensais qu'il était accablé par la demande de son ancien ami. Ou peut-être pas si ancien, car Krzysztof l'avait soutenu pendant l'émeute. 

\- Quand veut-il me voir ? 

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, tout de suite. 

\- Eh bien, allons-y. 

La pièce qui servait maintenant de cellule m'était familière - c'était là que nous avions été enfermés avec Conseil et Ned Land lors de notre premier séjour sur le _Nautilus_. Krzysztof sortit la clé de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Puis la porte se referma, et Krasnowski et moi restâmes seuls. 

Je regardais cet homme qui nous avait conduits à la mort, et je ne ressentis ni colère ni haine, seulement un froid rejet. Quand j’entrai, il vint à ma rencontre. Il semblait calme et recueilli, ses yeux de chat méchant confiants et durs. Sa détention de quatre semaines n'avait en rien affecté le jeune Polonais - il était clair qu'il avait été emprisonné beaucoup plus durement et plus longtemps auparavant. 

\- M. Aronnax, je suppose que je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir presque tué, commença Krasnowski. 

\- Si vous n'avez pas de remords, alors vous ne devriez pas vous excuser, répondis-je. 

\- Si vous étiez mort, j'aurais peut-être eu des regrets... Mais maintenant, je mentirais en disant que je suis gêné et tourmenté. 

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et détourné les yeux. 

\- Mais non, je mens. Je suis à la fois gêné et tourmenté. Pas à cause de ce coup de feu, mais parce que je me suis conduit comme un chien stupide. 

Il s’interrompit et me regarda de nouveau. 

\- Asseyez-vous, M. Aronnax. Je vais vous raconter comment je vous ai découvert à Paris et ce qui s'est passé ensuite... et ce sera une longue histoire. 

Je m’assis sur un des tabourets. Krasnowski resta debout, puis il se mit marcher de long en large devant moi, comme si ce mouvement constant l'aidait à penser et à s'exprimer. 

\- L'automne dernier, j'ai fui la prison de Slyudyany Zimovye. Je suis arrivé à Saint-Pétersbourg, je me suis arrêté dans une maison sécurisée près de... cela n'a pas d'importance. Au début du mois d'avril, ils m'ont fabriqué de faux documents et je suis parti pour Londres. Beaucoup de nos gens ont déménagé là-bas, qui avaient été relâchés ou qui avaient réussi à s'échapper. La police de Londres ne se souciait pas de nous. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. 

Il fit une pause et se frotta nerveusement le menton. 

\- Fin juin, on m'a dit qu'un contact des conseils du peuple cherchait à me rencontrer. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, et j'ai donc décidé que je devais rembourser cette dette. Je suis venu à la réunion... mais cet homme n'était pas un ressortissant et n'était même pas russe. Il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Le Vieux. Et ce Vieux m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à continuer à me battre pour la libération de la Pologne et à lutter contre l'autocratie tsariste. 

Krasnowski se tut et me regarda avec un étrange sourire douloureux. 

\- J'ai répondu que j'étais toujours prêt. Et il m'a alors demandé si j'avais entendu parler de _Nautilus_. J'en avais entendu parler, toujours par des rumeurs, mais on avait dit au Vieux que ce n'était pas le cas, alors il m'a fait lire un entretien avec un Canadien, un harponneur, qui avait été capturé sur le _Nautilus_ et s'était ensuite échappé. Vous avez aussi lu cette entretien, bien sûr. 

Je hochai la tête en silence. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer ensuite. 

\- Je ne veux pas vous dire ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne croyais pas aux histoires de _Nautilus_ , je pensais que c'était une légende, un rêve, une fata-morgana, un conte de fées, inventé pour ne pas devenir fou en prison. Et il s'avère qu'il existe, et voici le témoignage d'un homme qui a vécu à bord pendant dix mois. Le Vieux a dit que, selon ses informations, il y avait plusieurs Polonais dans l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , et parmi eux -quelqu'un que je connaissais bien. Et que lui, le Vieux, m'aiderait à monter à bord si je lui promettais, par des mots et de l’éloquence, de réorienter les attaques du _Nautilus_ contre l'Empire russe, ou, si nécessaire, de susciter une rébellion et de transférer le pouvoir sur le navire à mes camarades. 

Krasnowski eut un rire sans joie. 

\- Vous me demandez comment je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça ? Vous auriez pu, et facilement. J'avais envie de voir le soleil à la fin d'une nuit polaire, et je n'avais jamais rêvé d'aller sur le _Nautilus_. Et voilà qu'on me propose de devenir membre d'équipage de légendes sous-marines et de couler des navires russes ! "Vous êtes un homme intelligent, M. Krasnowski, vous n'utilisez pas le mensonge", m'a dit le Vieux. Je vais donc être tout à fait honnête avec vous. Bien sûr, nous préférerions que vous nous donniez le _Nautilus_ , mais je comprends parfaitement que vous ne le ferez jamais, et même si vous le promettiez, vous mentiriez. Mais je serais d'accord si vous tourniez la vengeance du _Nautilus_ contre l'Empire russe. Vous avez une raison de vous venger, n'est-ce pas ?" 

D'un clic silencieux, les pièces manquantes du puzzle se mirent finalement en place. Je n'en doutais plus guère, et pourtant je voulus clarifier : 

\- A-t-il dit pour qui il parlait ? 

\- Oui, au nom de la Grande-Bretagne, répondit Krasnowski d’un air de défi. 

Je ne fis qu'un signe de tête. Je pouvais maintenant voir l'ensemble du tableau, même s'il y restait encore quelques zones blanches. Le capitaine Nemo avait raison dans ses soupçons - mon enlèvement au Havre, le sauvetage inattendu, l'embuscade au brise-lames et les tirs d'armes à feu qui, miraculeusement, n'avaient fait de mal à personne - tout cela n’avait qu’un seul but : amener Krasnowski sur le _Nautilus_. 

\- Les Britanniques vous ont donc ordonné de tuer le capitaine ? demandai-je, juste pour être sûr. 

Krasnowski prit une grande respiration, me tourna le dos et reprit la parole. 

\- Je n'allais pas le faire, marmonna-t-il. Croyez-moi, j’ai eu une centaine d'occasions, mais je n'allais pas... Je pensais pouvoir le convaincre. 

Une minute ou deux s’écoulèrent en silence. 

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Vieux a dit qu'il me fournirait des informations importantes qui me permettraient de monter dans le sous-marin et feraient en sorte que le capitaine me croie. Il m'a parlé des torpilles de Whitehead et d'Alexandrovsky, des essais en cours de préparation et m'a promis d'obtenir les plans. Il a dit qu'il avait son propre agent dans l’entourage du tsar et que l'information serait correcte. 

En fait, il voulait attirer le _Nautilus_ vers la mer Noire, me dis-je. 

\- Puis il m'a parlé de vous - ce qui n'était pas dans cette entretien du Canadien. Qui vous êtes, avec qui vous travaillez et ce que vous faites, où vous vivez et où vous allez. Vous étiez vraiment suivi, M. Aronnax. Chaque pas que vous faites. Et votre courrier a été ouvert. 

\- Je le sais déjà. 

Krasnowski s’arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire tordu. 

\- Je ne vous ai presque jamais menti à l'époque. Tout était vrai - et que vous avez été suivi depuis chez vous, et au sujet des espions britanniques, et que vous deviez être capturé dès votre arrivée au Havre. Seulement, je savais d'avance que vous ne laisseriez personne se faire tuer et que vous resteriez dans le train. Et que vous alliez me fuir. Et le Vieux le savait. Tout s'est déroulé comme il l'avait prévu, jusque dans les moindres détails. 

Je me couvris les yeux, et de nouveau, de façon très réaliste, je vis la place pluvieuse du Havre, le voyage et le gredin roux qui prenait mon sac à main. 

\- Vous n'avez donc pas cassé les doigts de ce bandit de cocher. 

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je l’aurais fait si je n’avais pas su où ils vous avaient emmené. Le Vieux a dit qu'il fallait que ce soit réel pour être cru. 

Oui, vous aviez vraiment dû me torturer de soif pour que je puisse remercier chaleureusement mon sauveur et l'amener au _Nautilus_. Et pour vraiment accompagner la taupe dans un canot qui danse sur les vagues, au risque de tomber dans les eaux noires et glacées. Et se tenir sous la menace d'une arme. À chaque fois que je revoyais ce qui s’était passé, je reconnaissais l'esprit froid et la ruse diabolique de Spencer, qui faisait souffrir et risquer tout le monde - sauf lui. 

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous tiré sur le capitaine, Tadeusz ? 

\- Je voulais que Stefan soit capitaine, dit Krasnowski d’une voix sourde. À ce moment-là, je le voulais, maintenant je ne le veux plus. Je... C'est difficile à expliquer. 

Il était silencieux, fixant le sol, et pour la première fois je vis des taches rouges sur ses joues creuses et pâles. 

\- J'ai trop pensé au _Nautilus_ , admit-il finalement. Trop impatient de l'atteindre. Et il est venu avec quelque chose qui ne m’était jamais passé par l’esprit. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer. 

\- Je comprends, dis-je doucement. 

\- Personne ne peut nous donner la délivrance, ni un dieu, ni un roi, ni un héros. Nous atteindrons la délivrance de notre propre main, murmura Krasnowski, et j’y retrouvai le vers d'une chanson qui était beaucoup chantée à l'époque de la Commune de Paris. 

\- J'ai peur que nous n'obtenions plus de libération, objectai-je. Le Bosphore est toujours fermé. Nous avons détruit deux des trois rideaux de mines, mais il n'y a rien pour détruire le dernier. Les Britanniques vous ont trompé, Tadeusz. Personne n'allait vous donner le _Nautilus_ et retourner ses attaques contre les navires russes. Ils se sont servis de vous pour nous attirer dans un piège, c'est tout. 

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Je sais, je sais. 

\- Et maintenant, le capitaine est prêt à couler le _Nautilus_ au milieu de la mer Noire juste pour éviter qu'il soit cédé aux Britanniques. Et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui arrivera à l'équipage. 

Krasnowski me regardait d'un air lunatique. 

\- Dakkar aurait dû moins vous écouter, professeur. Et commencer la guerre il y a trois semaines. De la sorte nous ne serions pas assis dans la mer Noire comme une souris à la queue coincée dans une souricière. Les Britanniques n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains - et il y a la moitié du monde sous leurs ordres. 

Je ne ressentis pas de colère - juste une amertume d'absinthe sur mes lèvres. 

\- M. Krasnowski, revenez sur terre ! Vous pensez que les Turcs ne savent pas ce qui se passe sur leurs terres ? Et qu’ils ne savent pas exactement qui les Britanniques retiennent dans le détroit qui traverse leur capitale ? Si nous attaquions un navire turc, quoi qu'il arrive, même avec une torpille d'Alexandrovsky, pensez-vous qu'ils ne comprendraient pas que c'est nous, et non les Russes ? 

Krasnowski était silencieux - et dans ce silence, j’entendis les moteurs du _Nautilus_ se remettre en marche. Une faible poussée annonça que le sous-marin s'était détaché du fond. Nous avions recommencé à nous déplacer, et je ne savais pas où. 

Je me remis débout. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à poursuivre cette conversation. En saluant brièvement Krasnowski, je me rapprochai de la porte - mais une nouvelle idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. 

\- Tadeusz, demandai-je en me retournant, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me le dire et pas au capitaine ou à Stefan ? 

Krasnowski fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard 

\- Dakkar va me tuer tout de suite, et j'ai honte de Stefan, répondit-il sourdement. Si nous mourons tous, que cela reste entre nous, M. Aronnax. Mais si le _Nautilus_ sort de la mer Noire et que le capitaine me laisse partir, dites-le-lui. Faites-lui savoir que les Britanniques sont au courant pour Stefan. 

\- D'accord. 

Je sortis dans le couloir et je fis un signe de tête à Krzysztof pour signifier que la conversation était terminée. Il referma la porte de la cellule, et j’allai dans le salon pour consulter les relevés des instruments. Le _Nautilus_ se dirigeait vers le nord à une quinzaine de nœuds. Apparemment, le capitaine n'avait pas encore perdu l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de Conseil - ou voulait s'assurer que notre plan avait échoué. 

Les fenêtres en cristal du salon étaient hermétiquement fermées par des volets métalliques. Nous avions marché jusqu'à Odessa à une profondeur de soixante-dix pieds - trop près de la surface pour allumer le projecteur même pendant la journée. 

Ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Le désespoir noir qui m'avait inondé cette nuit-là s'était retiré, mais il n'était allé nulle part. Je pensais à l'histoire racontée par Krasnowski, à un plan astucieux qui avait amené _Nautilus_ en mer Noire - et qui avait involontairement attiré le génie maléfique du Colonel Spencer, qui avait réussi à tisser les fils de nos destins dans sa toile d'araignée. En regardant en arrière, je ne me voyais pas éviter le piège. Quand j’étais revenu du Havre à Paris, j'avais déjà mis un pied dans le piège. Il aurait fallut abandonner complètement l'espoir de retourner sur le _Nautilus_ et couper tout lien avec le capitaine Nemo - c'est seulement ainsi que j'aurais pu éviter le rôle du cheval de Troie et que nous n'aurions pas été involontairement responsables de notre mort. 

Si je pouvais prévoir l'avenir ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Le 13 novembre à deux heures de l'après-midi, nous approchâmes d’Odessa, et le lendemain matin, Egelt et Zbigniew se rendirent en ville en bateau. Ils revinrent avec l'obscurité, alors que j'étais plein d'impatience et d'angoisse douloureuse.

Toute cette journée, je n'arrivais pas à m'occuper de quoi que ce soit, tout me tombait des mains. J'essayai de lire le _Herald of the Canadian Geographical Society_ et l'un des romans de George Sand, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, mes mains tremblaient et aucun texte scientifique ou de fiction n'était capable de se maintenir dans ma tête. Je jetai le livre, sortis dans le salon - mais les châssis des fenêtres de cristal étaient fermés, le jet de la fontaine n'était pas apaisant mais gênant, la belle collection des dons de la mer, recueillie par le capitaine Nemo, ne plaisait plus à l'œil. 

Le soir, lorsque le _Nautilus_ revint à la surface, je montai sur le pont, mais je ne pu attendre le bateau - il pleuvait à verse avec de la neige en prime, le vent tournant à la tempête me fit tomber et le sous-marin se balançait visiblement sur une houle forte et raide. 

Quand je redescendis dans la bibliothèque, je repris _Consuelo_ , en espérant passer le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallut au moins une heure avant que le signal électrique tant attendu de la cloche ne se fît entendre, suivi du piétinement des bottes des marins et du cliquetis caractéristique qui accompagnait la pose et l'arrimage du bateau dans son nid à l'arrière du _Nautilus_. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le sifflement qui marquait l'arrivée de l'eau dans les ballasts : après avoir embarqué les éclaireurs et mis à jour les réserves d'air, le sous-marin plongea de nouveau dans le gouffre marin. 

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine Nemo entra dans la bibliothèque. 

\- Vous voilà, M. Aronnax ! Je vous cherchais. Conseil a envoyé un télégramme, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ait tellement de significations secrètes que sans votre aide, nous ne pourrons le déchiffrer. 

Je regardai le capitaine sans en croire mes yeux, il souriait ! Le béret, une veste en peau de phoque et des bottes hautes, mouillée par la pluie, brillaient à la lumière des lampes, et ses joues généralement pâles avaient pris des couleurs. Toute son apparence respirait une joie formidable, comme si nous avions enfin un ennemi devant nous avec lequel nous pouvions nous battre face à face. 

\- Télégramme de Conseil ! m’exclamai-je en marchant vers lui. Capitaine, ne me faites pas languir ! 

Nemo prit un télégramme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et me le tendit. 

_"J'ai trouvé le navire avec l'aide de Jacques et Madeleine."_

Je lus le télégramme encore et encore, ressentant à la fois un grand soulagement et une peur poisseuse et traître. Je me rendis compte que j'avais sous-estimé mon ancien serviteur - il n'allait pas faire les bêtises que je lui attribuais, mais s’était tourné vers l’homme qui seul pouvait nous sauver dans cette situation. Mais qu'en serait-il si Conseil avait fait une erreur de calcul ? Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à tromper les espions de Spencer, et qu'il avait mené la surveillance jusqu'à la maison de mon ami ? Et s'ils reconnaissaient Ishwari ? 

\- Il est avec François d'Orbigny, dis-je en levant les yeux sur le capitaine. Jacques et Madeleine sont Jacques Orye et Madeleine Brunnion, marin et femme de ménage de d'Orbigny, je les connais bien tous les deux. Apparemment, le Conseil a négligé mon interdiction et est allé voir François après tout, et c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. François connaît tout Marseille, il va trouver des gens pour annoncer qu'ils ont vu le _Nautilus_. Ou il les a déjà trouvés, ajoutai-je en regardant le télégramme. 

\- Le mieux qu'il puisse faire ! 

Nemo se redressa, pâle et serrant les poings. 

\- Il a mené les Britanniques à Ishwari, et vous dites que c'est le mieux qu'il ait pu faire ! 

Mon cœur se serra péniblement et mes mains se mirent à trembler. 

\- Il n'a pas mené les Britanniques à Ishwari, répondis-je en essayant de paraître aussi confiant que possible. Il a écrit : "Bungalow au-delà des portes d'Ubundu", ce qui signifie qu'il a laissé les espions, trompé la surveillance. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! Et il ne peut pas ! Seul un fou est sûr d'avoir trompé tout le monde ! 

Nemo se rapprocha et me retira le télégramme des mains. J'avais dépassé les bornes : cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le capitaine aussi en colère ou - aussi effrayé. 

\- Comment a-t-il même pensé à vous désobéir ? 

Il relut le télégramme et le froissa du poing. 

\- S'il arrive quelque chose à Ishwari... si un seul cheveu lui tombe de la tête, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, ni à moi, ni à vous, dit-il doucement, sans se retourner. 

Il régnait un silence visqueux dans la bibliothèque. L'air même semblait être rempli d'anxiété, comme si on l’avait rempli de poison. Je me rapprochai de la table, j’étalai soigneusement le télégramme et j’en relus les lignes peu loquaces. Et de nouveau, comme si c'était la réalité, je revis les eaux brunes du Congo, les bouillonnements d’écume et le rugissement d'Ubundu, une chute d'eau qui avait arrêté les guerriers de la tribu Bangal qui nous poursuivaient. 

Seul le sang-froid, l'endurance et la persistance inébranlable de Conseil, qui n'avait pas lâché la rame pendant une journée, nous avaient sauvé la vie. Pourrais-je penser que cette fois-ci, il se tromperait et sous-estimerait le danger ? S'il avait lui-même comparé les espions de Spencer à des cannibales africains, il connaissait le coût de l'erreur. 

Le cœur battant, j’approchai Nemo et lui touchai l'épaule. 

\- Capitaine, je crois en Conseil et je crois qu'il a vraiment évité la filature. Il n'a pas mentionné les portes d'Ubundu pour rien. Ce jour-là, lui et moi étions à un cheveu de la mort - et pourtant nous avons échappé à la poursuite. Les seuils d'Ubundu signifient que le danger de mort a été laissé derrière. Aussi je me fie à d’Orbigny, je sais qu'il protégera Ishwari comme il protégerait sa propre fille. 

Nemo ne bougeait pas et son épaule sous ma paume semblait de pierre. 

\- François fera tout ce qui est humainement possible... et un peu plus. Cet homme est un digne adversaire de Spencer et du reste de vos ennemis. Et comme Conseil dit que François a trouvé le bateau, tout est prêt. Nous sortirons... et même si nous ne le faisons pas, d'Orbigny peut assurer la sécurité et le bien-être de votre fille. 

Nemo prit une grande respiration et se retourna vers moi : 

\- J'ai aussi fait confiance à un homme autrefois, M. Aronnax. 

\- François ne vous trahira jamais. 

\- Parfois, c’est le destin même qui trahit. 

Je vis qu'il s'était un peu calmé - ou qu'il faisait semblant d’être calme. Ses yeux ne lançaient plus d'éclairs, ses poings s’étaient desserrés, sa voix se faisait plus posée. Et pourtant, je pouvais sentir en lui la tension d'un ressort fortement comprimé. 

\- C'est la volonté de la Providence, M. Dakkar dis-je doucement. Mais si nos ennemis ne sont pas clairvoyants, ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes restés dans la mer Noire et que les récits des témoins oculaires sont des mensonges. Ce qui signifie qu'ils devront ouvrir le Bosphore. Ou du moins, enlever les mines de l'étage supérieur pour que les transporteurs de grains et les barges portant du bois puissent entrer dans le détroit. 

Nemo me jeta un regard indéchiffrable. 

\- Vous avez raison, professeur, nous avons fait de notre mieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à se tapir et attendre. 

Sur ces mots, le capitaine me fit un bref signe de tête et quitta la bibliothèque. Au bout de quelques minutes, les moteurs du _Nautilus_ se remirent doucement en marche, la coque frémit d'une vibration à peine perceptible, et je me dirigeai vers la poupe. Nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers le sud, vers le Bosphore, comme je l'avais espéré, pour la dernière fois. 

*** 

Les jours d'attente s’allongeaient. Le _Nautilus_ gisait au fond à quelques miles des côtes turques, remontant à la surface une fois tous les trois jours et toujours dans la plus profonde obscurité - uniquement pour renouveler l'approvisionnement en air. Il restait très peu de sodium pour alimenter les batteries électriques, aussi nous passâmes en mode d'austérité. L'usine de dessalement fonctionnait, mais le chauffage de l'eau était réduit au minimum et l'eau du robinet était à peine chaude. Les radiateurs étaient également tièdes, l'automne était profond à la mer et la température dans les cabines atteignait à peine 15 degrés Celsius. Les conserves arrivaient à leur terme et pour nous nourrir, nous devions ramasser des huîtres, des moules et des crabes au fond de la mer Noire, et tous les trois jours nous allions pêcher avec le canot. Comme agent anti-scorbut nécessaire, notre maître-coq utilisait une variété de laitue de mer, une algue verte dont les larges plaques de feuilles ressemblent vraiment à une salade. Heureusement, la productivité de la mer Noire était si élevée que nous n'avions pas à mourir de faim ni même à réduire notre alimentation. Sans le froid constant, je n'aurais pas eu à me plaindre du tout. 

Le capitaine Nemo passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque ces jours-ci, et je profitai de l'occasion pour rester avec lui. Habituellement, je venais juste après le petit-déjeuner m'asseoir sur un des canapés en cuir avec un volume de Marc-Aurèle, Sénèque le Jeune ou Tacite et m'adresser aux grands esprits de l'Antiquité, en restaurant en même temps ma connaissance du latin. Je portais des bottes chaudes, un pantalon doublé de duvet d'eider et une veste en fourrure, mais mes mains restaient constamment gelées, de sorte qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il devenait difficile pour moi de tourner les pages. À ce moment, je mettais mon livre de côté, je cachais mes paumes dans mes poches et je faisais semblant de m'assoupir en regardant en douce le capitaine sortir. Nemo travaillait toute la journée, et je ne sus pas immédiatement quoi faire de mon côté. Il effectuait nombreux calculs et dessinait quelque chose, souvent à l'aide d'ouvrages de référence et de tableaux trigonométriques. Le bureau au milieu de la bibliothèque était inondé de croquis au crayon et de bouts de dessins. Sur des feuilles de papier, je vis et revis l'image d'un long objet en forme de fuseau, quelque chose comme un _Nautilus_ , avec un nez conique et une vis à l'arrière. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que j'ai réalisé que c'était une torpille. Le capitaine Nemo n'était pas satisfait des torpilles d'Alexandrovski, il tentait de concevoir les siennes ! 

Je ne le distrayais pas avec des questions ou des conversations vides de sens, et souvent il me semblait qu'il oubliait tout simplement ma présence. J'aimais regarder son visage comme s'il était illuminé de l'intérieur par le travail d'un esprit passionné, j'aimais regarder ses longs doigts gracieux manipuler intelligemment le compas, la règle et le rapporteur. Attendre la libération et m'inquiéter pour Ishwari m'aurait sûrement fait languir s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence du capitaine, mais je ne ressentais ni peur ni désespoir près de lui. 

*** 

Dix jours plus tard, le 25 novembre, les éclaireurs se rendirent dans le Bosphore, mais revinrent bredouilles. Le dernier rideau de mines restait inaltéré et imprenable. 

Le mode économique était maintenant encore plus difficile à supporter. L'eau des robinets était gelée et je ne me lavais guère plus que les dents à cause du froid. Les plafonniers du salon et de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas allumés, seules les lumières portables étaient tamisées, et tout l'équipage du _Nautilus_ passait ses journées dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J’étais submergé contre ma volonté par des pensées mornes. Et si les Britanniques n’ouvraient jamais le Bosphore ? Ou le feraient-ils dans deux ou trois mois, alors qu'il n'y aurait plus assez de sodium à bord du _Nautilus_ pour atteindre les mines de charbon au fond de l'océan Atlantique ? Je pensais à l'île de Santa Lucia avec son volcan éteint, une énorme grotte où la lave bouillonnait depuis des temps immémoriaux, et où le capitaine Nemo avait installé les équipements de la méthode Deville de production de sodium. Maintenant, cette grotte me semblait aussi lointaine et inaccessible que les mers de la lune. 

Pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée, le capitaine Nemo, accompagné de deux de ses marins les plus endurcis, se mit en route pour explorer le dernier rideau de mines. Il était impossible de décrocher le champ de mines de l'ancre et il était trop dangereux de le scier, mais le capitaine avait pensé à creuser soigneusement autour de l'ancre de chaque mine et à la mettre de côté. Trois hommes faisaient ce travail en deux heures. Cependant, le chenal du Bosphore était bloqué par des centaines de mines, et les journées de novembre étaient trop courtes - nous n'avions pas eu le temps de dégager notre chemin avant de manquer de sodium. 

Mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Le temps était compté, non seulement pour nous, mais aussi pour nos ennemis. Il y avait environ deux douzaines de navires lourds qui attendaient pour entrer dans le détroit. Le commerce du pain et du bois était en payse, augmentant chaque jour les pertes des marchands. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait en surface, dans le monde extérieur, mais nous espérions que la pression sur le sultan turc ne se relâchait pas. 

Le souci le plus douloureux était le froid, auquel nous ne pouvions pas nous habituer. La captivité du Havre, la fièvre et la blessure par balle électrique avaient miné mes forces, j'étais épuisé et à présent, constamment gelé. Les vêtements chauds ne semblaient pas aider, et le froid de la tombe paraissait m’envahir de l'intérieur. 

En l'absence de Nemo, la bibliothèque à moitié obscure devint comme une crypte pour moi, et je commençai à passer mes journées dans ma cabine. Soit je lisais, en essayant de me distraire, soit je m'asseyais sans réfléchir sur le lit, en cachant mes mains dans mes poches. J’essayai de tenir un journal, mais mes doigts raidis ne voulaient pas obéir, et les lignes en ressortaient marron et inégales. Les jours duraient sans fin, mais les nuits étaient encore pires - immobile, je me gelais jusqu'à l'os et le matin, je pouvais à peine me lever de mon lit. 

Je me souviens que dans la nuit du 1er décembre, je ne pus dormir longtemps. Alors que je remontais mes genoux jusqu'à la poitrine et que je m'enveloppais dans une couverture, j'écoutais les pas du capitaine Nemo. Il marchait de long en large dans ses quartiers, soit en réfléchissant, soit en cédant à une impatience anxieuse. Je compris que notre enfermement l'accablait de plus en plus chaque jour, que sa nature active avait du mal à supporter l'attente dont la fin n’était pas visible. Puis ses pas ralentirent et je m’endormis pour me retrouver dans la chambre bleue avec sa fenêtre brisée, par laquelle soufflait un vent glacé perçant, entassant de la poussière de neige piquetée de glaçons sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Le monde entier était de glace, la mer se bosselait de plaques de banquise jusqu'à l'horizon. La mort emportait tous ceux que j'aimais, et il n'y avait plus de chaleur ni d'espoir dans le monde... 

Un léger contact sur le front me permit de sortir de mon cauchemar. Nemo se penchait sur mon lit et me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. 

\- Un mauvais rêve, M. Aronnax ? 

Il parlait à voix basse. 

\- Je... 

Je suppose que je pouvais à peine faire entendre ma voix tant mes dents cliquetaient. 

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, si je vous ai dérangé sans le vouloir. 

\- Je vois que vous êtes complètement épuisé par ce froid. 

\- Oui... Je ne m'y habitue pas. 

Nemo se redressa et commença à déboutonner sa veste de fourrure. 

\- Poussez-vous vers le mur, Professeur. Je vais vous donner un peu de chaleur. 

Je réalisai que je dormais encore : je ne ferais jamais éveillé ce que je faisais alors. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise, gardant une chemise en lin. Puis il se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil. 

\- Professeur, je vous ai demandé de vous déplacer. 

\- C'est un rêve, répondis-je doucement. 

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ? demanda Nemo d'un ton moqueur. 

Je hochai la tête en silence et pourtant je me rapprochai du mur, lui donnant de la place à côté de moi. 

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ôta ses bottes, et le matelas plia et grinça sous son poids. Le rêve semblait trop réel, et mon cœur parut s’enfoncer entre mes côtes. Pendant un instant, je me sentis comme un grimpeur sur une falaise abrupte dont la jambe avait glissé du rebord, et des cailloux tombaient de sous mes doigts dans l'abîme. 

\- Capitaine... ? 

Cela m'échappa. 

Nemo tourna la tête vers moi, ses lèvres effleurées par un étrange demi-sourire. 

\- Je vois, professeur, vous pensez que vous ne rêvez plus. Tournez-vous face au mur, vous serez plus à l'aise. 

Apparemment, le choc que j'avais subi eut un effet sur mon visage, car Nemo se rembrunit d’abord, puis parla d’un ton complètement différent : 

\- M. Aronnax, je sais que ceci n'est pas habituel dans votre entourage, mais vous êtes un voyageur, un chercheur. Est-il vrai que dans les forêts du Congo ou les steppes de Patagonie, vous êtes aussi soucieux de l'étiquette que dans les salons parisiens ? Si le destin vous avait jeté dans la Terre de feu ou dans la taïga sibérienne, n'auriez-vous pas accepté l'aide de vos compagnons même lorsque vous étiez gelé ? Ou n'aimeriez-vous pas ma compagnie ? 

Le sang s’échappa de mon cœur pour me monter au visage. 

\- Non... non, chuchotai-je. 

\- Alors, faites ce que je vous demande. 

Je fis ce qu’il m'avait ordonné, me tournant vers le mur, et le sang me battant aux tempes. Le capitaine se coucha à côté de moi, une main sous ma tête, l'autre enlaçant mes épaules. une paume chaude trouva la mienne ; je pense que ma main devait sembler glacée. 

\- J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas malade, professeur, déclara Nemo en nous enveloppant tous les deux d'une couverture. 

J'avoue que je n'avais plus de pensées cohérentes à ce moment-là. Je fus saisi par une secousse que je ne pouvais ni contenir ni cacher. Je tremblais de froid, de tension nerveuse, et la proximité du capitaine me rendait fou. Je me souvins sans y réfléchir de la nuit fatidique du 17 octobre, lorsque j’avais suivi Krasnowski - le couloir d'acier du _Nautilus_ plongé dans l'obscurité, le vide sous les doigts au lieu de la porte de la cabine et une paume chaude et sèche me comprimant la bouche. J'étais de nouveau dans les bras de cet homme et j'avais de nouveau l'impression de tomber dans l'abîme, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Krasnowski qui se faufilait dans la salle des machines. 

Cependant, le temps passait et progressivement, je commençais à me réchauffer et à me calmer. Nemo brûlait comme une fournaise, et mon corps absorbait avidement sa chaleur. Bientôt, sa main cessa de paraître gelée, la couverture glacée devint tiède et je ne tremblais plus comme si j’avais une crise de malaria tandis que mon souffle se stabilisait. 

Je me disais que je devrais remercier le capitaine et le laisser partir, mais je ne pouvais dire un mot. J'étais lié par une faiblesse incompréhensible - non seulement du corps, mais aussi de l'esprit. Il y avait dans mes veines un plaisir subtil que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. J’essayai de ne pas bouger et de respirer doucement et profondément comme un dormeur. Je ne sais pas si je réussis à tromper le capitaine cette fois-ci ! Je soupçonnais qu'il ne dormait pas - dans son corps il n'y avait pas la lourde insensibilité d'un homme inconscient, la paume facilement posée sur ma main. A quoi pensait-il à ce moment-là ? 

Plus le temps passait, plus je m'endormais. Bientôt, mes pensées se brouillèrent, et je tombai enfin dans le sommeil, tranquillement et profondément, comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années. 

*** 

Je me réveillai au son aigu d'une cloche électrique. Avant que je ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, Nemo avait enlevé sa main de mon épaule et glissé de sous la couverture. L'air était glacé car la température dans la cabine atteignait à peine 12 degrés Celsius. 

\- Dormez, professeur, dit le capitaine. Il est encore tôt. 

L'appel fut répété, et maintenant je savais qu'il venait de ses quartiers. Quelqu'un dans la salle des machines ou le rouf contactait le capitaine du _Nautilus_. 

Quand je me retournai, Nemo était déjà en train de boutonner sa veste, son visage mécontent et concentré. Un instant après, il sortit dans le couloir. Je m'étendis sur un lit vide, mon cœur battant fort. Ce ne fut qu’alors que je compris pleinement ce qui s'était passé. Pendant un instant, je regrettai amèrement de m'être laissé endormir - je voulais me souvenir de chaque moment passé dans les bras du capitaine. Mais ensuite, je repris mes esprits et je me calmai. Qu'est-ce que c’était, si ce n’était une folie totale, que de chérir une passion dévastatrice pour un homme qui ne méritait que le plus profond respect et la plus grande admiration ? J'aurais dû me battre contre moi-même, et non pas succomber à cette douloureuse attraction. 

Je levai la tête et réalisai soudain qu'il n'y avait plus de silence autour de moi. L'espace était rempli d'un grondement lointain, dont je ne pouvais déterminer la nature. C’était comme le son d'un rouleau de vagues ou le fonctionnement simultané de plusieurs moteurs. 

Je m’empressai de me lever, de m'habiller et de sortir dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne, mais le grondement y était encore plus clair. 

Après m’être aventuré dans les coursives, je me rendis à la poupe, où se trouvaient le dortoir des marins et les quartiers des officiers. J'allais frapper pour appeler Egelt ou Knud, mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, Marco sauta dans le couloir pour me rejoindre. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je. 

\- Bonjour, M. Aronnax ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Ce sont les céréales ! Les bateaux de céréales passent dans le Bosphore.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je retournai dans le salon sombre et froid et j’allumai une lampe. Dans le grondement monotone des lointains navires céréaliers, on entendit le bruit de bottes de marin, un long bruissement - comme si quelque chose de lourd traînait sur le sol, et des appels électriques retentirent : l'équipage s'en occupait à l'amiable. Bientôt, les moteurs commencèrent à fonctionner, et le sous-marin se dirigea vers le sud, vers l'embouchure du détroit. À en juger par la position de la flèche du manomètre, nous restâmes au fond, à environ deux cents pieds de profondeur.

Je ne trouvais pas de place pour l'excitation ni l'anxiété. Notre emprisonnement d'un mois et demi en mer Noire allait-il enfin s’achever ? N'y avait-il pas un nouveau piège devant nous ? Je déambulai un moment dans le salon, en jetant un coup d'œil aux instruments et en essayant d'anticiper les actions du capitaine Nemo. Qu’allait-il faire ? La prudence était de mise pour envoyer des éclaireurs dans le détroit, mais que se passerait-il si les Britanniques laissaient passer les navires lourds qui s'étaient accumulés lors du raid et fermaient immédiatement le Bosphore ? 

Dix minutes plus tard, le _Nautilus_ commença à ralentir, puis se remit en marche. Ici, le grondement des moteurs était beaucoup plus clair - nous avions dû arriver à l'embouchure même du détroit. A travers le bruit, j'entendis le sifflement de l'eau qui remplissait le sas, puis le claquement de la porte dudit sas : Nemo avait finalement envoyé des gens en mission de reconnaissance. Maintenant, les nouvelles n'auraient pas à attendre attendre ce soir. 

Je revins dans mes quartiers, m’assis à la table et pris un livre, mais avant que je n'aie pu le lire, le sous-marin s’avança soudainement un quart d'heure plus tard, me forçant à retourner en toute hâte au salon. 

La pièce était encore vide, mais un mince ruban blanc couvert de points et de tirets était suspendu au télégraphe. Je m’empressai de le porter à mes yeux, mais hélas, le message s’avéra être dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_. À en juger par la boussole, nous nous dirigions vers le sud-ouest, le loch indiquait dix nœuds et notre vitesse réelle, compte tenu du contre-courant du fond, était probablement plus proche de six nœuds. Pourquoi Nemo était-il entré dans le Bosphore sans attendre le retour des éclaireurs ? Je ne comprenais rien. 

Au bout de dix minutes, le sous-marin ralentit de nouveau et toucha le fond. J'apportai une carte du Bosphore depuis la bibliothèque et j'essayai d’établir notre chemin. Depuis l'entrée du détroit, nous nous étions déplacés vers le sud-ouest sur environ un mile et à présent nous approchions du rétrécissement du canal en vue du cap Garipce. Anadolu Kawaga était à un kilomètre et demi du premier rideau de mines, depuis longtemps démantelé. Pourquoi avions-nous arrêté notre marche ? 

Vingt minutes d'attente s’écoulèrent, et j'étais sur le point de retourner dans mes quartiers, quand soudain un ruban de papier jaillit du télégraphe. Le nouveau message qui y figurait reprenait entièrement le précédent. Aussitôt, le _Nautilus_ avança et j'eus l'impression qu'un éclair m'avait frappé : Nemo n'allait pas risquer la fermeture du Bosphore, et en même temps il ne voulait pas devenir aveugle - il avait envoyé des éclaireurs avec un câble télégraphique et la clé de transmission. C'est pourquoi nous nous étions arrêtés à chaque kilomètre - cela devait être la longueur du fil. Je pensais que le mystérieux message télégraphique signifiait "le chemin est libre", ou quelque chose comme ça. Si j'avais raison, nous nous arrêterions dans dix minutes avant d'arriver à un demi-mile d'Anadolu Kawaga. 

Ce fut ce qui arriva ! Bientôt, le sous-marin était de nouveau à l’arrêt, et je posai un autre point sur la carte du Bosphore. Ensuite, nous dûmes contourner le premier rideau de mines et nous approcher du filet d'acier. 

Je ne pouvais imaginer comment nous pourrions passer outre. Nous espérions que les Britanniques avaient éliminé cet obstacle pour les navires - et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ? Nous n'aurions pas pu passer par le trou laissé par le _Nautilus_ la dernière fois sans toucher aucune des mailles. Je n'avais pas peur que les chaînes endommagent le _Nautilus_ , mais leur grondement et leur cliquetis contre la coque nous trahiraient inévitablement ! 

Je parcourus tout le salon avec une anxiété atroce. L'heure tournait. Finalement, le télégraphe fit tomber un autre message (identique aux deux premiers), et le _Nautilus_ s’avança encore d’un cran. Dix minutes plus tard, nous ralentîmes en vue de Saryer, près du filet d'acier - ou de l'endroit où il se trouvait autrefois. 

L'hélice cessa de tourner et le _Nautilus_ commença à remonter tranquillement à la surface. Je regardais le relevé du manomètre - à cent trente pieds de profondeur, cent dix, soixante-quinze. Dans le silence, dépourvu du bruit de nos moteurs, je pouvais clairement entendre le grondement approchant puis s’éloignant d’un autre navire. Le _Nautilus_ cessa de remonter vers la surface et se figea dans la colonne d'eau. 

Que se passait-il ? Qu'attendions-nous ? 

Bientôt, un court sifflement signala l'arrivée de l’eau dans les ballasts : le sous-marin descendit au fond. Après quelques minutes, la coque du _Nautilus_ frémit, j'entendis l’ouverture brutale de la porte du sas et, presque immédiatement, le sifflement des pompes qui éjectaient l'eau hors du sas. Les éclaireurs étaient sur le chemin du retour à bord. 

Je pouvais à peine me retenir pour ne pas me précipiter vers eux. Je me dit que je ne risquais pas d'être laissé dans le noir et qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu. Pendant ce temps, le _Nautilus_ redémarra ses moteurs, fit demi-tour en douceur et repartit au nord-est vers la mer Noire. 

Je me rendis compte que le Bosphore était resté imprenable. 

*** 

Quand Marco m'a apporté le petit déjeuner dans mes quartiers, j'étais plongé dans une profonde tristesse. 

\- Le mulet en ragoût, les huîtres et la laitue de mer, annonça-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. 

Le petit déjeuner d'aujourd'hui était exactement le même que celui d'hier et d'avant-hier, mais il aurait été indigne de moi de faire une réclamation. 

\- Merci, Marco, répondis-je. 

Il se dirigea vers la porte. 

\- Attendez. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi pourquoi nous sommes revenus. 

Marco prit une grande respiration et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Le filet d'acier, M. Aronnax. Ils ont failli le laisser tomber, mais ils ne l'ont pas dégagé. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, le percer ou entrer dans un ancien trou, mais il y aura tellement de bruit que le sultan l’entendra depuis son palais. 

Je fis un signe de tête pour acquiescer. 

\- Et le rideau de mines derrière le filet ? 

\- Ça ne vaut pas le coup, ça ne mène nulle part. Les Turcs n'ont sorti de l’eau que le niveau supérieur, et seulement dans le chenal. Krzysztof dit que nous devons aller plus loin, sinon il n'y a pas moyen. 

\- Plus loin ? Vous voulez dire à la surface ? 

\- Oui, ou peu profondément. 

Peu de profondeur ! Directement entre les mains des Britanniques. C'était peut-être leur plan. 

Marco partit, et j'hésitai à entamer le petit déjeuner. Le cuisinier de _Nautilus_ était incroyable, mais aujourd'hui je pouvais à peine goûter les plats parfaitement servis. Je me demandais si l'imprudence du capitaine Nemo allait réussir à passer le filet et le rideau de mines, et ce que nous ferions s'il ne le faisait pas. Les réserves de sodium pour les batteries électriques étaient restées pendant huit jours à pleine charge. Peu importait la quantité d'énergie que nous économisions, ce stock fondait chaque jour. Bientôt, trop tôt, le moment viendrait où il n'y aurait plus assez de sodium pour atteindre l'océan Atlantique et les mines de charbon au fond de celui-ci. Et puis... 

Le bruit des moteurs du _Nautilus_ à bas régime me fit réfléchir. Je retournai rapidement au salon et, à ma grande surprise, je constatai que nous n'allions pas au sud-ouest – vers le Bosphore - ni au nord - à Odessa - mais presque exactement à l'est, le long de la côte turque. Bientôt, la direction vira au nord-est, puis vers le nord, et encore vers le nord-est. Simultanément, le sous-marin commença à se rapprocher de la surface. 

Le _Nautilus_ fouinait, tel un chien de chasse à la recherche d'une trace chaude. 

J'entendais clairement le grondement des moteurs - qui montaient et descendaient en régime - beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, comme si les navires passaient juste au-dessus de nous. 

Les manœuvres dans lesquelles je ne pouvais voir ni ordre ni but, durèrent presque une heure. Finalement, l’aiguille du manomètre se balança vers la gauche : nous montions à la surface - de plus en plus haut. Je regardais avec étonnement et tremblement la profondeur s’amoindrir à trente pieds, puis vingt, puis quinze. 

Le grondement croissant des machines d'un autre navire remplit l'espace autour de moi, le bruit de l’hélice et le clapotis de l'eau me bouchant les oreilles. On avait l'impression de flotter juste sous la quille de quelqu'un d'autre. J'eus lâchement peur de la collision, et à la seconde où je réalisai ce que le capitaine Nemo préparait, je commençai à m'inquiéter. 

Il était sur le point d’entrer sous couverture dans le Bosphore ! 

Nous dûmes chercher longtemps un navire marchand adapté, assez grand pour nous cacher et avec un faible tirant d'eau pour que le sous-marin puisse passer entre son fond et le filet d'acier abaissé. Comme l'ingénieux Ulysse, qui avait réussi à s'échapper de la grotte du cyclope Polyphème en s'attachant avec ses camarades sous le ventre d'un mouton, nous marchâmes sous le ventre d'un marchand sans méfiance - très probablement une barge portant un chargement de bois. 

Une audace digne du _Nautilus_ et de son capitaine ! La moindre erreur aurait pu nous ruiner : nous aurions pu heurter le filet ou des rangées de mines derrière lui, raser le fond du navire, ne pas pouvoir faire face à une répétition parfaite de toutes ses manœuvres - et puis à une telle profondeur, nous aurions inévitablement été remarqués. 

Les cinq heures de tension épuisante qui suivirent ne seront pas oubliées avant longtemps. Le _Nautilus_ se faufilait dans le détroit à un nœud et demi, se tenant à une profondeur d'environ vingt pieds, et s’arrêta bientôt complètement, à en juger par la carte, à l'entrée du Bosphore. Pendant deux heures, notre barge attendit son tour pour entrer dans le détroit, et pendant tout ce temps, je tournai en rond entre la cabine et le salon, essayant de lire et ne voyant pas les lignes. Finalement, le ton du rugissement qui me déchirait les oreilles changea, et nous nous déplaçâmes vers le sud-ouest. La vitesse du bateau maladroit au-dessus de nous ne dépassait pas quelques nœuds par rapport à l'eau, mais grâce au fort courant de surface qui transporte les eaux plus douces de la mer Noire au sud vers la mer de Marmara, notre vitesse réelle était beaucoup plus élevée. 

La boussole et la carte me disaient où nous étions. Pendant environ une heure, nous nous déplaçâmes vers le sud-ouest. Un virage en douceur vers le sud indiqua l'expansion du canal près de Saryer et l'approche du réseau d'acier. Je fixai les chiffres de l'instrument et serrai involontairement les poings alors que l’aiguille du manomètre, qui se trouvait à dix-huit pieds, s’inclinait vers la gauche. Nous étions littéralement accrochés au fond du navire qui nous surmontait ! A chaque seconde, ayant peur de respirer, je m'attendais à un cliquetis aigu d'acier ou un impact du pont du _Nautilus_ contre le fond de la barge, puis l’aiguille du manomètre repartit vers la droite. 

Nous avions passé le filet. 

Le _Nautilus_ ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il y avait un deuxième rideau de mines devant nous - et si le diable avait aidé le colonel Spencer, nous aurions été détruits ici même. Mais la barge continua sa route, et nous naviguâmes avec elle, d'abord vers le sud, puis vers le sud-est. En un quart d'heure, nous avions passé Beykoz et tourné au sud et au sud-sud-ouest. Alors que nous approchions d'Emirgan Park, le troisième rideau de mines fut soufflé par des torpilles russes. 

La flèche du manomètre se balança brusquement vers la gauche, et mes ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la paume de ma main. Nous avions détruit le niveau inférieur du troisième rideau, le niveau supérieur avait été enlevé par les Britanniques pour laisser passer les navires marchands, mais pourrions-nous passer par le deuxième niveau ? Je ne quitta pas la fine flèche des yeux. Treize pieds de profondeur... onze et demi. Le sous-marin fut secoué, et je restai horrifié. Nous avions finalement cogné la barge ! Encore une faible secousse, une de plus, et la profondeur du _Nautilus_ commença enfin à augmenter. 

Nous avions contourné les rideaux de mines explorés, et à moins que les Britanniques n'eussent placé des pièges supplémentaires dans le détroit, la voie était libre. Plein d'impatience, je rêvais, j'avais soif et je priais pour que le _Nautilus_ plongeât immédiatement aussi profond que possible et mît ses machines en marche à pleine puissance, mais le capitaine Nemo semblait n'avoir pas l’audace de le tenter. Il tenait toujours le sous-marin sous la barge et nous pouvions à peine ramper avec elle - vers le sud jusqu'à Anadolu Hisara, puis vers le sud-ouest jusqu'à la mosquée de Humayun Yu Abad Kami et de nouveau vers le sud. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que le navire dépassa la tour de la Vierge et entra dans la mer de Marmara. Il était environ minuit et demi, lorsque la flèche du manomètre montra finalement une augmentation constante de la profondeur, et le grondement du moteur de notre pilote involontaire commença à s'affaiblir et à régresser Le silence qui suivit m'enveloppait de béatitude. J'étais épuisé par une angoisse atroce et ce grondement assourdissant, je me sentais éreinté par une tension nerveuse constante, mais à présent les eaux de la mer de Marmara s’écoulaient tranquillement autour du _Nautilus_ , et leur doux clapotis résonnait comme une berceuse, apportant confort et paix. 

Le sous-marin se dirigea vers l'ouest à une vitesse de dix nœuds - assez pour traverser la mer de bout en bout pendant la nuit et atteindre Helibol, l'embouchure du détroit des Dardanelles, au matin. 

La porte s’ouvrit, le plafond lumineux clignota, inondant le hall d'une lumière vive, et le capitaine Nemo entra dans le salon. Je me rendis immédiatement à sa rencontre, mais dans une si profonde excitation que je ne trouvai pas tout de suite quelque chose à dire. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, salua Nemo sans détour. 

Je vis à quel point il était fatigué - son visage s’était creusé, des ombres profondes sous ses yeux. Le capitaine fit quelques pas vers moi, secoua la tête et, fronçant les sourcils, s’appuya contre une des verrières. Je me souvins, à ma grande honte, que c’était à cause de moi qu’il avait à peine dormi cette nuit-là. A présent, il devait tomber de fatigue. 

\- Capitaine, vous avez encore fait l'impossible, dis-je doucement. 

Nemo ne répondit pas ; il me regarda seulement, ou juste un point fixe derrière moi. 

\- Mais vous devez vous reposer. S'il vous plaît... 

\- Nous avons heurté la barge, dit-il. Si cela se sait, les Britanniques devineront que nous sommes dans la mer de Marmara. 

\- Cela ne peut être connu que par accident, objectai-je. Les journaux russes n'ont pas parlé du _Nautilus_ , même en ce qui concerne les explosions près d'Emirgan Park. Il n'y avait rien dans les journaux turcs non plus – un tel événement ne peut être caché. Si les marins de la barge ne sont pas au courant de l'existence du _Nautilus_ , ils ne signaleront pas l'incident avant d'arriver à leur destination. Le coup a été faible, et nous n'avons pas sérieusement endommagé leur navire. 

\- Et pourtant, nous devrions traverser les Dardanelles le plus rapidement possible. 

Je n'avais rien à objecter à cela - j'étais moi-même anxieux de m'échapper dans la mer Méditerranée et plus loin dans l'océan Atlantique. Mais j'avais peur que Nemo ne négligeât sa fatigue et qu'il ne conduisît le _Nautilus_ à travers les Dardanelles à l'aveuglette la nuit même. Dans son état, cela aurait pu tourner au désastre. 

\- Reposez-vous au moins jusqu'au matin, capitaine. Vous avez promis d'écouter mon avis médical, c'en est un. Allez vous coucher, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant. 

Nemo me lança un long regard indéchiffrable et un sourire moqueur. 

\- Vous êtes inhabituellement persistant dans votre désir de me mettre au lit, M. Aronnax. Mais comme il s'agit d'un avis médical, je le suivrai. 

Heureusement, il tourna le dos avant que j'arrive à la deuxième signification - bien sûr, impossible et aléatoire - des mots qu'il avait prononcés et je sentis le rouge me monter jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le capitaine s’enferma dans ses quartiers et la clé tourna dans la serrure. Je m’assis sur le canapé près du mur et je pressai mes paumes glacées contre mes joues enflammées. Ma nature perverse me jouait parfois un tour cruel - je voyais des monstres dans les fissures entrelacées sur les rochers, et dans des phrases innocentes, une subtile moquerie. 

*** 

Toute la soirée et la moitié de la nuit, la barge conduisit le _Nautilus_ vers l'ouest puis vers le sud-ouest, traversant la mer de Marmara de bout en bout. Avant l'aube, nous remontâmes à la surface pour rafraîchir nos réserves d'air et établir notre position. Le temps était désagréable - il pleuvait et un vent froid soufflait en rafales. Ni les étoiles ni la lune ne pouvaient être vues, juste quelques lumières à gauche à l'horizon, dans la communauté de l'île de Marmara. 

Je ne restai pas longtemps sur le pont - le sous-marin plongeait à nouveau. Le capitaine Nemo pensait que le temps était favorable au passage dans les Dardanelles. Les nuages bas et les vagues écumeuses étaient censés rendre la surface de la mer sombre et boueuse, la faible lumière d'un jour nuageux restant suffisante pour que les yeux du barreur, habitués à l'obscurité, puissent distinguer le chemin. 

A l'aube, nous passâmes devant un endroit appelé Sharkeyui, et une heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Helibol. Le _Nautilus_ se trouvait à une centaine de pieds de profondeur et, lorsqu'il fit un peu plus clair sous l'eau, il avança prudemment. Nous marchâmes vers le sud-ouest pendant une heure et demie en suivant le chenal des Dardanelles et en corrigeant juste un peu plus à l'ouest ou au sud et à midi nous avions atteint le Nagar Kale, le "genou" du détroit. Ici, les Dardanelles virent brusquement vers l'ouest et immédiatement vers le sud, les rives convergent et la profondeur, même dans le chenal, diminue à quatre-vingt-dix pieds. L'endroit parfait pour un piège - si les Britanniques ne se limitaient pas au Bosphore. 

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je m’assis dans le salon et regardai les instruments. Le _Nautilus_ avait ralenti à trois nœuds et glissait maintenant au-dessus du fond. La flèche du manomètre se situait entre soixante-cinq et soixante-dix pieds. N'eut été de la tempête au-dessus du détroit, nous aurions été repérés depuis longtemps, mais à présent nous nous faufilions sous un rideau de pluie, comme un manteau d'invisibilité, à l'abri des eaux agitées Une heure plus tard, le sous-marin passait en toute sécurité le rétrécissement de Chanakkale et vira au sud-ouest ; une heure plus tard, il ressortit en mer Égée.


	7. Chapitre 7

La mer Égée ! Le berceau de l'ancienne civilisation. Fourmillant de légendes, chanté par Homère et Hésiode, il a lavé les rivages de la Grèce antique, de Byzance et du royaume bulgare. Environ deux mille îles sortent de ses eaux, dont les plus grandes sont Eubée, Lesbos, Rhodes, Samos et la Crète.

La plupart des îles sont rocheuses et stériles - le soleil d'été les assèche et les transforme en semi-déserts. Les côtes accidentées de la mer sont encadrées par des chaînes de montagnes basses, non boisées et couvertes d'une végétation rare. Seuls huit fleuves se jettent, en fournissant bien peu d’eau, dans la mer Égée - l'Alliakmon, le Menderes, le Vardar, le Gediz, l'Evre, le Nestos, le Pinios et le Strimonas - c'est pourquoi elle est si salée. 

À la tombée de la nuit, le _Nautilus_ remonta à la surface et je me précipitai sur le pont. Le sous-marin se dirigeait vers le sud, laissant une large traînée d'écume à la surface de la mer. La bande de pluie avait disparu au-delà de l'horizon, la lune pâle plongeait dans les déchirures des nuages et le scintillement de rares étoiles restait faible. Un vent en rafale soufflait sur mon visage, non glacé et piquant comme dans la mer Noire, mais doux, souple et enivrant. 

Je ne pouvais pas respirer la poitrine pleine de toutes mes craintes. La vue de l'espace aquatique illimité emplit mon âme de crainte, et mes yeux - de larmes, probablement, c'est ce que ressent un prisonnier qui ne voudrait pas sortir de prison. 

\- Le ressentez-vous aussi, M. Aronnax ? dit le capitaine Nemo avec enthousiasme dans mon dos. La liberté que seule la mer peut donner ? Une vie sans fin, tenace, embrassant vraiment chaque goutte d'eau, plus féconde que sur la terre ? Un mouvement éternel, dont nous sommes devenus partie intégrante ? 

Je me retournai. Nemo se tenait à trois pas de moi, en regardant la ligne d'horizon. Je vis qu'il était saisi par le même emportement que moi - celui d'un homme qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la captivité et à la mort, alors que l'espoir de libération s'était presque évanoui. 

\- Oui, capitaine. 

Sous le mauvais clair de lune, son visage me semblait jeune et serein. Ses épais cheveux noirs ne luisaient plus de gris, ses yeux ne se creusaient plus sous l’effet du chagrin caché. Je me demandai involontairement s'il n'était pas comme ça quinze ans plus tôt, avant que la guerre ne commençât et que tout ne fût plus que poussière. Depuis lors, seule la mer faisait tout oublier au capitaine, mais hélas - trop rarement et trop brièvement. 

Nemo tourna son regard sur moi, et son visage s’illumina d'un sourire étonnamment doux. 

\- Avouez-le, professeur, vous avez bien failli ne pas croire que nous en sortirions. 

Je fis un signe de tête et j’opinai. 

\- Avec un ennemi aussi puissant, il est facile de perdre espoir ! Le colonel Spencer m'a tellement étonné par sa perspicacité diabolique que je ne m'attendais plus à ce que nous puissions le déjouer. À Paris comme au Havre, je me suis cru raisonnable et prudent, puis il s'est avéré qu'il avait tout prévu. Et la victoire s'est transformée en un piège... encore et encore. 

\- Que prévoyait-il exactement à l'avance, professeur ? 

Nemo fronça les sourcils. 

J'avais déjà ouvert la bouche pour lui raconter le contexte de ma captivité et de mon évasion au Havre, mais je me tus juste à temps. Si Nemo découvrait le rôle de Krasnowski, il le tuerait inévitablement. Je n'avais aucune sympathie pour l'homme qui nous avait menés au bord de la mort, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Et encore moins je ne voulais pas que cela fût aux mains du capitaine. 

\- Ce sont des suppositions, bien sûr, marmonnai-je en me détournant, et en tremblant de voir à quel point mes paroles semblaient vides et invraisemblables. J'ai brûlé votre lettre, pensant que personne ne la verrait, et mon courrier a été ouvert. Au Havre, j'ai obtenu une voiture conduite par un cocher engagé par les Britanniques… 

\- Pierre. 

Quand j’entendis mon nom, je frissonnai et me retournai sans le vouloir. Nemo me regardait avec ses yeux noirs perçants, et son regard me secouait entièrement. 

\- Pierre, comment puis-je vous croire si vous ne vous croyez pas vous-même ? Si vous essayez de me cacher quelque chose et même de me mentir ? Vous vous êtes dit membre de l’équipage, mais agissez-vous comme tel ? 

Je restai confus. Il avait raison... mais j'avais aussi raison d'éviter de nouvelles effusions de sang. 

\- J'ai parlé à Tadeusz Krasnowski, commençai-je prudemment. Il voulait s'excuser de m'avoir presque tué... et il voulait aussi se confesser. Croyez-moi, capitaine, je vous dirais tout, et je vous le dirai - jusqu'au dernier mot, mais seulement quand il partira. 

Nemo fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Professeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le répète. Je comprends Tadeusz Krasnowski, pas vous. Cet homme n'a aucun remords et n'a pas besoin de se confesser. S'il vous a dit quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour se soulager, mais pour d'autres raisons, et quelles sont ces raisons, vous ne pouvez pas juger. Dites-moi ce qu'il a dit maintenant. Lorsqu'il partira, il sera peut-être trop tard. 

Je baissai la tête. Je sentais que le capitaine avait de nouveau raison, mais c'était l'épée pendue au-dessus de la tête du criminel. La vie de Krasnowski se retrouvait entre mes mains, et je ne savais pas comment la garder sans perdre l'amitié du capitaine Nemo ni sans mettre en danger tout l'équipage du sous-marin. 

\- Eh bien... eh bien, murmurai-je. Promettez-moi juste que vous ne le tuerez pas. 

\- Non, professeur, vous allez tout me dire sans aucune condition, répondit Nemo brusquement. -Si cet homme a fait quelque chose qui mérite la mort, il mourra. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est un procès équitable. Ou pensez-vous que j'aime tuer des gens et que je le fais pour mon propre plaisir ? 

Un procès équitable ! Mon cœur se serra. Est-ce que je savais moi-même ce que devrait être une peine méritée pour Krasnowski ? Il avait passé un marché avec l'ennemi, nous avait attirés dans un piège, d'où nous étions à peine sortis, avait failli tuer le capitaine Nemo et presque tout l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , détruisant le stock de sodium, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il méritait de mourir. L'amour pour sa patrie et la soif de justice l'avaient conduit à la folie, mais n'était-ce pas le même amour et la même soif qui avaient poussé le capitaine Nemo ? Peut-être que je ne pouvais vraiment pas comprendre Krasnowski, car il me semblait à la fois un homme très bon et très mauvais. Mais le capitaine pouvait le comprendre - alors je devais faire confiance à son tribunal. 

Je relevai tête. Nemo me considérait sans colère, mais avec ce regard tendu qui nous avait marqués en poursuivant la frégate "Bristol". Le capitaine attendait ma réponse, et je réalisai que d’elle dépendait non seulement le sort de Krasnowski, mais aussi mon propre destin. 

Et je pris ma décision. 

Je lui dis tout. J'essayai de ne pas oublier un seul détail - ni que Krasnowski se sentait obligé envers le peuple, ni que le Vieux inconnu l'avait attiré pour continuer le combat pour la libération de la Pologne, ni qu'il considérait le dessin de la torpille comme valable, et n’avait pas deviné les véritables plans des Britanniques. Nemo m'écouta avec un visage de pierre, mais je sentais de tout mon être qu'une forte colère montait en lui. Mais il ne m'interrompit pas, et je terminai mon histoire sans encombre. 

\- Vous saviez que Krasnowski était un agent britannique, et vous avez gardé le silence ! gronda le capitaine quand je refis silence. Suivez-moi. 

Il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers l'écoutille. Me sentant mal à l’aise, je le suivis. 

Je pensais que le capitaine allait m’interdire d'entrer dans la cellule où Krasnowski était déjà assis, mais il alla plus loin - dans le couloir, puis dans la bibliothèque, et appuya sur un bouton dans le mure que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Bientôt, la porte opposée s’ouvrit, et sur le seuil se trouvait un Zbigniew inquiet. Nemo donna un ordre dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_ \- je ne pus discerner que le nom de Tadeusz, et Zbigniew repartit. 

Je ne comprenais rien. Krasnowski serait-il simplement tué - juste comme ça, sans procès ni cérémonie ? Et qu’en ferait son compatriote, un ancien collègue de la lutte révolutionnaire ? Je regardai le capitaine avec horreur, mais il fit semblant de ne pas me remarquer. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît à nouveau et Stefan, Egelt, Andronikos entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et, presque immédiatement après eux - Zbigniew, Tadeusz Krasnowski, Krzysztof avec un autre marin polonais - il semble que son nom était Janusz. Mon cœur en fut un peu soulagé. 

Egelt et Andronikos étaient sombres, Stefan - pâle comme un ligne. Zbigniew et Janusz semblaient plutôt déprimés, et ce n'était que sur le visage de Krzysztof que la détermination semblait figée. 

Tadeusz Krasnowski était également pâle, mais je ne vis aucune confusion en lui. Il marchait, levant fièrement la tête et écartant les épaules, et je pouvais facilement l'imaginer grimper sur l'échafaud avec la même expression sur le visage. Quand j’entrai dans la bibliothèque, Krasnowski fit quelques pas vers le capitaine Nemo, s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux avec un défi. 

\- M. Krasnowski, vous nous avez menti, commença froidement et brutalement Nemo. Vous saviez très bien que le Vieux était un agent britannique. Vous avez conclu un marché avec l'ennemi, vous avez agi sur ordre des Britanniques et vous avez mis en scène le sauvetage de M. Aronnax de sa captivité afin de tromper l’équipage du _Nautilus_. Vous nous avez volontairement attirés dans un piège. Vous nous avez volé nos réserves de sodium et avez presque détruit le Nautilus. Vous avez tenté d'assassiner et n’avez pas tué M. Aronnax par pur miracle. Vous l'avez trahi, vous m'avez trahi, vous avez trahi vos compatriotes. 

\- Tadeusz, est-ce vrai ? demanda Stefan sans détour. 

Krasnowski se tourna vers le second. Des taches rouges apparurent sur ses joues, mais il ne perdit pas son calme. 

\- Je savais que le Vieux était un agent britannique, répondit-il d'une voix retentissante. J'ai passé un marché avec lui et j'ai joué sur le rôle d'Aronnax pour arriver sur le _Nautilus_ , c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas agi sur ordre des Britanniques. Je n'allais pas honorer l'accord. Stefan, t'ai-je déjà dit de laisser les Britanniques tranquilles, de couler les navires russes ? Vous ai-je demandé de tuer Dakkar ? Non, je vous l'ai dit, à lui et à vous tous - une mort impitoyable pour tous les tyrans et tous les empires ! Et les Britanniques, et les Russes, et l'Empire ottoman ! 

\- Tu m’as demandé de faire déposer le capitaine, tu te souviens ? le contra Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils. Dans la nuit du 17 octobre, juste après le conseil ! Peut-être as-tu oublié ce que je t’ai dit ? Une bonne action ne commence pas par une trahison, une bonne action n'a pas besoin d'un mensonge. Et tu étais d'accord avec moi ! Et puis tu as fracturé une de nos réserves de sodium. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, Tadeusz. J'espère que tu es juste fou, que tu ne nous as pas vendus aux Britanniques. 

\- Je ne vous ai pas vendus ! cria Krasnowski. Vous pouvez me tuer, je sais que je mérite de mourir. Mais je ne vous ai pas vendus ! 

\- Vous méritez vraiment de mourir, déclara froidement Egelt, en le regardant dans les yeux. Et ce, trois fois déjà. Pour avoir essayé de vous révolter, pour avoir essayé de tuer le capitaine, pour avoir menti et travaillé pour nos ennemis. 

\- Cela ne vaut pas la peine de se salir les mains, décréta M. Andronikos. Faisons-le débarquer sur une île déserte. Là, il ne trahira ni ne trompera personne. 

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara M. Zbigniew. 

\- Non ! s'exclama Krasnowski. Vous feriez mieux de me tuer ! 

Pour la première fois, je vis chez lui quelque chose comme de la peur - bien que ce fût plutôt du désespoir. Je me souvins involontairement de ses paroles sur les années passées à errer et mendier : « C'est bien pire que le gel qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles pendant des mois. C'était comme si vous étiez déjà mort et que votre âme était à jamais oubliée dans le vide entre l'enfer et le ciel. » Cet homme avait porté son enfer avec lui, pouvait-il supporter les années de solitude ? 

\- Attendez, attendez, commença Krzysztof, visiblement inquiet. 

Il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre et faisait passer son regard du capitaine Nemo à Stefan et vice-versa. 

\- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. 

Nemo le regarda attentivement et hocha la tête de façon à peine perceptible. 

\- Tadeusz nous a trahis, je ne le conteste pas. Mais il ne nous a pas trahis par peur ou par avidité, mais par amour pour sa patrie. Il était trop emporté par son rêve et s'est laissé tromper. Mais n'est-ce pas le même rêve qui nous guide ? Pour se venger des oppresseurs, pour faire trembler de terreur les tyrans ! Pour aider ceux qui se battent pour la liberté ! 

Krzysztof prit une respiration bruyante et nous considéra tous d'un regard anxieux. 

\- Oui, Tadeusz avait tort. Il aurait dû tout nous dire en une fois. Il voulait tromper les Britanniques, et il s'est avéré que les Britanniques l'avaient trompé. Il est à blâmer et il le sait. Mais si nous le tuons, nous ferons le jeu de nos ennemis. C'est tout ce qu'ils attendent de nous : que nous nous changions, que nous nous déchirions la gorge. Capitaine, vous savez que c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait ! Vous et nous. Pousser les marathes et les musulmans, pousser l'aile blanche de la rébellion contre les rouges, faire en sorte que les Indiens et les Polonais se battent pour les leurs ! 

Le visage de Nemo se figea. 

\- Mieux vaut ne pas en parler, Krzysztof, déclara-t-il. 

Il avait baissé les yeux. 

\- Nous ne devons pas repousser nos camarades, même ceux qui ont trébuché, poursuivit le géant en regardant par terre. Ne laissez pas Tadeusz naviguer avec nous, mais il profitera quand même au mouvement révolutionnaire. Je suis favorable à son départ. Et pas sur une île déserte, mais sur la côte, où il pourrait se rendre par lui-même en Pologne. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de vrais combattants pour que nous puissions les traiter comme des déchets sous nos pieds. J’en suis convaincu. 

Il y eut un silence dans la bibliothèque. Je vis que le discours de Krzysztof avait fait forte impression sur l’assistance, mais Egelt sourit froidement. 

\- Le traître nous trahira une seconde fois. Krasnowski en sait trop. Je suis contre le fait de le laisser partir. La mort ou l'île inhabitée, et mieux vaut la mort. 

\- Janek ? demanda Stefan. 

\- Une île inhabitée, répondit-il à contrecœur. 

Le visage de Krasnowski se couvrit d'une pâleur mortelle. Il regarda Stefan, mais je songeai qu’il ne le voyait pas réellement, qu’il fixait le visage de son ancien cauchemar. L'île inhabitée lui faisait plus peur que la mort ! Je ne pouvais que deviner quels démons déchiraient l'âme de cet homme quand il était laissé seul. 

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Aronnax ? dit soudain le capitaine Nemo. 

Je frémis ; jetant un regard sur le capitaine, je réalisai avec surprise que je n'étais pas le deuxième accusé dans cette réunion, mais un des juges. Je fis le tour du public ; tout le monde me regardait, à l'affût, comme si mon opinion était déterminante. 

\- Je suis pour le fait de laisser partir M. Krasnowski, répondis-je fermement. Le condamner à des années de solitude sur une île déserte serait comme de le tuer, mais lentement et douloureusement. Si Tadeusz vit pour se battre pour la libération de la Pologne, qu'il revienne là-bas et continue le combat. Qu'il l'ait fait consciemment ou non, il s'est livré aux plans de l'ennemi, mais nous avons échappé au piège sans aucune perte. Le pouvoir est paré de générosité. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se venger de ceux qui ont déjà perdu. 

Krzysztof me jeta un regard rempli d'une ardente gratitude. 

\- Et s'il retourne à Marseille ? me contra Egelt. 

\- Comment peut-on donner quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ? répondit vivement Krzysztof. Je ne lui ai jamais dit un mot. 

\- Moi non plus, insista M. Zbigniew. 

Je ne comprenais pas de qui ils parlaient ; n’était-ce pas d’Orbigny ? 

\- Même si nous laissons Tadeusz partir, nous devons le garder enfermé jusqu'à ce que nous ayons récupéré nos passagers et atteint notre port, déclara Stefan. Ne devrions-nous pas le confier à Nicolas ? 

Il se tourna vers le capitaine. 

Nemo lui répondit par un long regard. 

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, dit-il enfin froidement. Egelt, Zbigniew, ramenez M. Krasnowski en cellule. 

J'observai leur départ en silence : Krasnowski, toujours l'air fier, mais qui semblait soudain très fatigué, Andronikos énervé, Egelt imperturbable, Zbigniew déconcerté. Krzysztof et Janusz sortirent de la bibliothèque après eux. J'étais sur le point de suivre leur exemple lorsque j'entendis les paroles du capitaine Nemo : 

\- M. Aronnax, restez s'il vous plaît. 

Je revins à la table, sur laquelle se trouvait encore une carte stratifiée d'Istanbul. 

\- M. Aronnax, dites à Stefan tout ce que vous m'avez rapporté. 

Je répétai mon histoire, en essayant de ne rien oublier. Bobrovski était silencieux, il ne me regardait pas. Je sentis que mes paroles lui faisaient mal, que cela le peinait d'entendre la confirmation de ce qu'il ne voulait plus croire depuis si longtemps. Et quand j’eus terminé, la bibliothèque resta longtemps silencieuse. 

\- Quelle est ta décision, Stefan ? demanda finalement le capitaine. 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Il faut que je lui parle. En privé. 

\- Fort bien… 

Bobrowski sortit de la bibliothèque, et le capitaine Nemo et moi restâmes restés seuls. 

Je constatai que le capitaine n'était plus en colère. Il avait l'air pensif et triste, et je me demandai avec anxiété ce qui causait cette tristesse - n’était-ce pas une prémonition de la douleur qu'il causerait à son second avec une sentence juste mais cruelle ? 

\- Vous lui avez pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Nemo en français. 

\- Oui, capitaine. 

\- Et s'il était parvenu à me tuer, lui pardonneriez-vous aussi ? 

Le sang quitta aussitôt mon cœur. 

\- S'il vous avait tué, non, je ne lui aurais pas pardonné. 

\- Et vous auriez alors pensé qu'il méritait de mourir ? 

\- La mort pour la mort. Oui. 

\- Mais vous attendez de moi de la pitié, déclara, ou demanda, Nemo – peut-être le faisait-il simplement remarquer. 

Je refermai les yeux sur la carte d'Istanbul, la faille bleue du Bosphore qui coupe en deux cette ville ancienne. Sur le lit du détroit, on pouvait encore voir les marques de crayon de couleur que j'avais laissées la veille au matin. 

\- Je n'attends pas de pitié de votre part, M. Dakkar, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur pour lui. Pour de nombreux membres de votre équipage, Tadeusz Krasnowski, bien qu'il ait trébuché, le voient comme un camarade et sa mort va créer une fissure entre eux et vous. Même s'ils gardent le silence et admettent que vous avez raison. 

\- Vous n'avez donc pas défendu Krasnowski pour son propre bien, mais pour l'unité de l'équipage du _Nautilus_ ? voulut préciser le capitaine. 

\- Et pour votre propre bien, et... Cela me ferait mal si vous preniez aussi cette vie-là. 

Nemo sourit amèrement et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine en signe d’acceptation. 

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrît et que Stefan n'entrât dans la bibliothèque. Il était pâle, mais calme et je compris qu'il avait pris sa décision. 

\- Tadeusz demande qu'il soit tué, mais pas laissé sur une île déserte, annonça le second en anglais. Je vous demande de le laisser partir. Il veut retourner en Pologne et continuer le combat. Il dit qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi, et je le crois. Je me porte garant de lui. 

\- Tu t'es déjà porté garant de lui, Stefan, remarque froidement Nemo. 

\- Eh bien, je vais risquer ma tête et me porter garant pour lui à nouveau, déclara calmement Bobrowski. Tadeusz a déclaré que même si nous nous contentions de naviguer dans les mers et de ramasser des coquillages, il serait préférable pour la cause de la révolution mondiale que nous soyons ni noyés ni capturés. Tant que nous restons libres, nous sommes un formidable rappel à tous les despotes qu'ils ne sont pas tout-puissants, ce sont ses mots. Je sais qu'il était sincère. 

Nemo marcha dans la bibliothèque, dans une profonde réflexion. 

\- Que sait-il sur M. d'Orbigny ? 

\- Rien. Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot, les autres ne savent rien. 

\- Il peut donner l’emplacement de notre mine et du laboratoire. 

\- Pas aussi précisément que Ned Land, répondit Stefan, s'appuyant sur moi. Et je pense qu'il est temps que nous sortions de là de toute façon. C'est la deuxième fois que les Britanniques ne parviennent pas à nous capturer, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Quand nous récupérerons Ishwari, il ne leur restera qu'une seule piste, mais la bonne. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'îles dans l'archipel du Cap-Vert. 

\- Oui... un autre piège, murmura le capitaine. Nous devons nous rendre à Santa Lucia avant que Tadeusz Krasnowski ne soit libre. 

\- Alors, vous le laissez partir ? 

\- Oui. 

Je ressentis un soulagement qu'il est difficile de décrire par des mots. 

\- Nous pouvons affecter Tadeusz à Ioannidis et ses hommes... disons, pour quelques semaines, suggéra Stefan. Pour qu'ils puissent le déposer à Porto Cagio ou à Marmari. 

\- Très bien, allons-y. 

\- Je vais dire à Knud de prendre un cap vers la Crète. 

Et Stefan ressortit de la bibliothèque. 

Nemo le suivit du regard puis, plongé dans ses pensées, marcha le long des étagères. Une minute ou deux s’écoulèrent en silence. Puis le capitaine se tourna vers moi et sourit tout soudain avec amabilité. 

\- Voulez-vous un cigare, M. Aronnax ? 

Je n'avais pas fumé depuis des mois, mais à présent il semblait que j’avais vraiment besoin d'un cigare. 

\- J'en voudrais bien un, merci. 

Le capitaine prit la boîte sur l'étagère et me tendit un élégant humidificateur en bois foncé que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Dans la cave à cigares, il y avait des cigares dorés, frisés, donnés par les feuilles tendres d'une espèce d'algue spéciale contenant de la nicotine. Les cigares du capitaine Nemo avaient un goût exquis inhabituel, et leur fumée calmait invariablement même une personne en état d'anxiété. J'avoue qu'après eux, le goût du meilleur tabac de La Havane avait commencé à me sembler âpre et grossier - et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais failli arrêter de fumer. 

Je fumais un cigare devant une lampe, et cela me prit beaucoup de temps. La fumée parfumée remuait mes souvenirs datant de trois ans plus tôt tandis que je regardais les plans du _Nautilus_ et écoutais avec enchantement les explications du capitaine Nemo. Après une deuxième bouffée, une vague langoureuse traversa mes nerfs, effaçant la tension anxieuse des dernières semaines. 

Apparemment, le tabac marin avait sur moi un effet plus fort que d'habitude. Je m’assis sur l'un des canapés, je laissai échapper un joli nuage de fumée et je me concentrai sur le capitaine. Il tenait un cigare dans sa main sans l'allumer et me regardait attentivement. 

\- Professeur, je ne me lasse pas de remercier le destin de vous avoir amené sur mon navire il y a trois ans, déclara Nemo d'une voix douce. 

J’eus un coup de chaud. La voix du capitaine était plaisante, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui rappelait chat - un chat tendu comme une corde d’arc. J'étais confus - mais je me rendis immédiatement compte que ma nature tordue me jouait à nouveau un mauvais tour. Je me souvins que j'avais aidé le capitaine à récupérer sa fille et qu'il n'exprimait que la gratitude naturelle dans une telle situation. 

\- C'est très aimable à vous, répondis-je doucement. Mais la dernière fois, ce que j'ai apporté avec moi, c'était un problème. 

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute. 

\- C'est en partie ma faute. Je soupçonnais Tadeusz depuis longtemps... mais ensuite je l'ai quand même cru. 

\- Vous n’êtes pas responsable, Professeur. Vous ne pouviez pas faire face aux renseignements britanniques, quoi que vous fassiez. 

\- Mais si j'avais abandonné l'idée de retourner au _Nautilus_ et de ne pas répondre à votre lettre, ils n'auraient pas pu vous atteindre. Ils ne savaient pas où vous retrouver, répliquai-je. 

Nemo alluma finalement un cigare, lui aussi, et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de moi. 

\- Vous avez donc sérieusement envisagé de ne pas retourner au _Nautilus_ ? Et maintenant, vous regrettez d'être revenu ? 

J'avais évidemment besoin d'une nouvelle bouffée pour me calmer, et j’en pris une autre, lente et profonde, en espérant que le capitaine ne remarquerait pas les tremblements dans mes doigts. 

\- Quand nous étions piégés et que je craignais votre suicide, oui, j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur être resté à Paris. J'ai mené l'ennemi à bord du _Nautilus_ , j'ai mené les Britanniques sur vos traces. Nuit après nuit, j'ai pensé que pour mon... pour l'amour de la mer et le bonheur d'explorer l'océan, je vous avais perdus, vous et tout votre équipage. Je sais qu'il s’agissait de regrets vides de sens, car aucun d'entre nous ne connaît l'avenir, mais nous n'avons pas toujours de pouvoir sur nos pensées. 

Nemo me couvrit la main de la sienne, et je tressaillis si fort que la cendre du cigare retomba sur mon pantalon. 

\- Calmez-vous, professeur. C'est fini maintenant. 

Sa paume était chaude, confiante et ferme. 

Je sentis mon visage brûler ainsi que mes oreilles. La panique me montait à la tête : que pouvait penser le capitaine de moi ? Il valait mieux avoir l'air d'un lâche que... ce que j'étais. 

Je lui serrai la main, me levai brusquement et me rapprochai de la table aux cartes. 

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, M. Dakkar, mes nerfs sont complètement secoués, dis-je sans me retourner. Je ne suis pas un soldat, et j’ai eu vraiment très peur. Je dois encore avoir peur maintenant. 

Nemo était silencieux, et je réalisai que j'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces pour le regarder en face. Le sang battait à mes oreilles, et j'avais des vertiges, soit à cause du cigare, soit à cause de la fatigue, soit encore à cause d'une vieille tension nerveuse. 

Cela dura quelques minutes. La lumière du cigare tomba sur mes doigts, et je jetai le mégot dans le cendrier. Ce n'est qu'après que je me forçai à faire demi-tour. 

Le capitaine me considérait attentivement, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et une lueur rusée dans les yeux. J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose d'ironique, peut-être même de sarcastique, mais au lieu de quoi, j’entendis des paroles prononcés sur un ton apaisant, voire amical : 

\- Pierre, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est moi qui devrais vous présenter des excuses. Je vous ai promis un voyage autour du monde, j'ai promis de vous montrer les pages étonnantes du livre du monde sous-marin, et au lieu de cela vous avez dû participer à une opération militaire. 

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondis-je, me répétant à l'improviste. 

\- Mais je ne renonce pas à mes promesses. Vous allez voir des choses qu'aucun de vos collègues n'a vues. La mer vous dira tous ses secrets. 

Nemo se leva du canapé, s'’inclina légèrement devant moi pour me dire au revoir et sortit par la porte menant à la poupe.


	8. Epilogue

Le matin après le petit-déjeuner, je me rendis dans le salon. Les vantaux en acier des fenêtres en cristal étaient ouverts - pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours. La lumière du soleil pénétrait les eaux les plus claires de la Méditerranée, éclairant l'espace autour du sous-marin ainsi qu'un projecteur. Le _Nautilus_ s’enfonça d'une centaine de pieds dans un amas d'énormes rochers anguleux coupés de profondes fissures. Il avait été autrefois une de ces coulées de lave qui faisaient rage, des bombes volcaniques qui tombaient et la mer qui bouillonnait contre la chaleur interne de la terre. Maintenant, de nombreuses palourdes, éponges et coraux s’étaient installés sur les rochers noirs, colorant la surface de la pierre d’ un tapis féerique.

Je regardai la carte sur laquelle Stefan indiquait quotidiennement notre position, et je la vérifiai avec les instruments. Le _Nautilus_ se déplaçait vers l'ouest le long de la côte nord de la Crète. Les pentes raides et escarpées de cette île montagneuse s’étendaient sous l'eau, alors que je regardais par le hublot gauche et que je voyais le fond s'élever progressivement, comme d'énormes marches inégales abattues par une famille de géants. Un bleu dense brillait dans le hublot droit, là où la profondeur augmentait de façon spectaculaire et le fond s’évanouit en un clin d'œil. 

Le sous-marin allait à une vitesse d'environ dix nœuds, et nous étions accompagnés de nombreux poissons. Je vis des rougets argentés élancés, des thons rayés à la nage rapide, des pélamides au dos sombre et de fines rayures grises sur leurs flancs blancs. Entre les flots plongeaient de lentes ondulations de limandes à queue jaune avec des nageoires rouge vif et des points bleu éclatant sur un corps massif de couleur foncée. Je remarquai quelques requins gris en chemin - ils préféraient se tenir à distance de sécurité du _Nautilus_. 

Je passais plusieurs heures devant le hublot, à profiter de fantastiques images du monde sous-marin. Les eaux claires et la faible vitesse du submersible me permettaient de remarquer de nombreux détails. Les blocs de pierre furent bientôt remplacés par du sable pur, ce dernier par des rochers arrondis apportés par les rivières de montagne. Je vis des poulpes se cacher dans les fissures à notre approche, des éponges colorées rappelant des pichets, des fourrés de corail rouge, des épaves - les squelettes de navires qui avaient coulé depuis longtemps, envahis par les algues. Finalement, les eaux autour de nous commencèrent à s'assombrir, et le _Nautilus_ se rapprocha de la surface. A présent, le sous-marin se déplaçait très lentement, comme si le timonier cherchait un endroit ou attendait le bon moment. 

Bientôt, un passage s’ouvrit sur notre gauche et nous virâmes vers le sud. Il faisait sombre tout autour de nous, et je me rendis compte que les hauts rivages montagneux nous avaient caché le soleil couchant. Dans une brume gris-bleu transparente, une lumière éblouissante s’alluma - le _Nautilus_ avait activé son projecteur. La lueur électrique éclaira le fond sablonneux accidenté, parsemé de rochers, de fragments de coquillages et de restes de filets de pêche, des volées de poissons se précipitant hors d’atteinte, apeurées, puis le projecteur s'éteignit. Il recommença ensuite à clignoter. Les moteurs s’arrêtèrent et le sous-marin glissa doucement au fond à une quarantaine de pieds de profondeur. 

Dans quelle baie secrète étions-nous allés pour faire débarquer Krasnowski ? Je ne pus le déterminer. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, j’entendis le choc caractéristique qui accompagnait le départ du canot de bord, et tout redevint calme. J’attendis en écoutant attentivement. Le bleu derrière le hublot s’effaça lentement et l'obscurité s’épaissit dans le salon. Par-dessus le doux clapotis de la fontaine, le piétinement de bottes et des bribes de voix pénétrèrent vaguement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent bloqués par le cliquetis aigu de la sonnette électrique, et presque immédiatement le sifflement des pompes retirant l'eau des ballasts. Un léger balancement annonça que le _Nautilus_ flottait en surface. 

Plein de curiosité, je me dépêchai de monter sur le pont. 

Il s'avéra que la nuit n’était pas encore tombée - le soleil ne faisait que se coucher et le reflet orange du crépuscule brûlait sur le sommet des rochers côtiers. Nous nous tenions dans une baie de moins d'un kilomètre de large. Des eaux de la baie s'élevaient des falaises abruptes - non boisées, dénudées, couvertes de rares végétaux quelque peu rabougris. La côte ouest était plongée dans l'ombre et semblait imprenable ; à l'est, les murs de pierre s’affaissaient légèrement, ouvrant une étroite bande de plage. 

En regardant autour de moi, je vis un bateau venant de la côte est qui se dirigeait vers nous. Six marins du _Nautilus_ étaient assis à ses rames, mais à part eux, je repérai trois hommes habillés en noir. Tous étaient les hommes de Ioannides mentionnés par Stephen. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau fut poussé le long du sous-marin, et les Crétois montèrent sur le pont avec l'agilité et la confiance d’hommes qui ne le faisaient pas la première fois. Tous les trois portaient de larges pantalons noirs, des bottes hautes, de longs gilets noirs et des chemises serrées à la taille par de larges pièces de tissu rouge. Chacun avait une paire de poignards à la taille. Des châles, noués à la manière des pirates, complétaient l'allure de bandits de nos invités. 

Je les regardai attentivement mais aucun des Crétois ne me prêta la moindre attention. L'aîné des hommes embrassa Andronikos et s'inclina respectueusement devant le capitaine Nemo, puis ils parlèrent vivement en grec. 

Bientôt, Stefan, Krzysztof et Tadeusz Krasnowski montèrent sur le pont. Le Crétois mesura Tadeusz du regard, hocha la tête et dit quelques mots. Krasnowski était calme et confiant - il jeta un regard rapide et curieux sur la baie et ses futurs gardes, puis me considéra ainsi que le capitaine Nemo et Stefan - sans s'incliner, sans s'excuser, mais comme s'il essayait de nous garder en mémoire pour toujours. Krzysztof lui dit quelque chose en polonais, il opina puis se dirigea vers les Crétois et entendit ses mains repliées, comme s'il offrait de se laisser entraver. Le plus âgés de Crétois sourit d'un air moqueur et secoua négativement la tête, puis fit un geste vers le bateau. Sans plus nous regarder, Krasnowski sauta à bord. 

Je le regardai s'éloigner - un homme qui me semblait être un ennemi, un ami, un ennemi encore. Qui était-il vraiment ? Et où son destin le mènerait-il ? En essayant de regarder l'avenir en esprit, je ne vis pas pour Tadeusz une vie tranquille et une vieillesse paisible. Le feu qui brûlait dans son âme était condamné à le réduire en cendres. Je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse atteindre la Pologne et que le tsar trouverait en lui un ennemi têtu et impitoyable. Krasnovsky allait-il finir ses jours sur l'échafaud, allait-il pourrir dans une cellule de prison ou aurait-il la chance de mourir au combat ? 

En un quart d'heure, le bateau revint, et je descendis dans ma cabine. Je sentais mon âme à l’aise et apaisée pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je sentais que nous avions gagné - non seulement contre le colonel Spencer et ses intrigues sophistiquées, non seulement contre la machine de guerre britannique, mais contre nous-mêmes. Et je voyais cela comme beaucoup plus précieux que la première victoire. L'équipage du _Nautilus_ avait été tenté par la rébellion, mais était restée fidèle au capitaine Nemo. Stefan ne l'avait pas trahi, ni les marins. Le capitaine Nemo avait pu dominer la rage vengeresse dans son âme et avait quand même laissé partir Krasnowski. Et moi ? N'avais-je pas marché dans l'abîme, confiant au capitaine la vie de Tadeusz et ma conscience ? 

J'écoutai le doux ronronnement des moteurs et le léger clapotis de l'eau de mer qui coulait autour de la coque du sous-marin, et ces sons m’emplirent d'un sentiment d'espace et de bonheur. Le sous-marin ne m'apparaissait plus comme une machine froide et inexorable, comme si mon cœur battait avec lui. Je n'étais plus un étranger ici, plus un prisonnier occasionnel, enchaîné au navire par la seule force des circonstances. L'avenir était perdu dans le brouillard ; je ne savais pas ce que demain apporterait, mais il n'y avait rien de plus souhaitable ou de plus juste pour moi que d'être ici et maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Cette partie de l'aventure est terminée. Je vais prendre une petite pause avant de me mettre en quête de la suivante.


End file.
